


The Rules

by toughchoices



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughchoices/pseuds/toughchoices
Summary: I don't want to give too much away but... It's a college AU Tobin is an athletic training student while Alex is a soccer player.This is a oneshot + an epilogue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few pictures in this that I hope show up but if not let me know and I'll add the text

Alex slowly limps into the bustling treatment room. She heads for the small desk in the middle of the room and grabs the women’s soccer clipboard to sign in. A hand lightly grazes her shoulder, “I’ll be right with you,” an unfamiliar voice says behind her. Alex turns to see who it is but all she sees is the back of the girl; long brown hair in a loose ponytail, collar of her gray polo popped, orange backpack slung over one shoulder, and a longboard in her other hand.

A laugh to her left pulls Alex’s gaze away as the girl disappears into a back room. Alex sees her teammate, Ashlyn, sitting on a treatment table, laughing with Dawn, the head athletic trainer. Alex drags herself over to the recently vacated table next to Ashlyn and hops up, using her good leg.

“Hey Ash,” the voice from before says, causing Alex to turn. A tanned, lanky girl is closing the last few feet between them and holds out a hand for the keeper to slap. Ashlyn reaches out with the arm not wrapped in ice and hooked up to stim.

“Hey Tobs,” Ashlyn returns.

“How’s the shoulder?” Tobin asks, nodding to the injury.

“It’s good. That massage last week felt great. It’s a little sore again but that’s why I’m here.”

Tobin nods, “Come by tonight if you want another massage after practice.” She glances down at the open folder next to Ashlyn’s feet for a few seconds then turns to Alex, “What’s your last name?”

“Morgan,” Alex says, sliding back on the table.

“Soccer,” Tobin asks, taking a step back towards the office, “right?” Alex nods. She disappears into the small side room and Alex leans down to untie her shoe

“Take them both off,” Tobin says offhand as she returns, opening the folder. She pulls the swivel stool from in front of Ashlyn’s table over with her foot and sits down. “I’m Tobin by the way,” she smiles up quickly before looking down at the folder. She looks through Alex’s folder, chewing on her lip as she reads. After a few moments, Tobin looks up confused. She glances at Alex then at the ground where Alex had placed her shoes. “Where’s your boot?”

Ashlyn snickers next to them eyes still on her phone. “I stopped using it,” Alex replies.

Tobin raises her eyebrow and leans in slightly. She purses her lips for a second then relaxes her face, “And why did you do that? Did someone tell you, you could?”

Alex shakes her head, “No. It’s annoying to walk around with it and it doesn’t hurt too bad.”

“Do you still have the boot?” Alex nods. “Use it until Dawn or someone else wearing a polo tells you to stop. The ligament is still healing.” Tobin stares directly into Alex’s eyes. “It’s going to take longer for you to get better if you don’t let yourself heal fully first.”

“I know,” Alex sighs. “It’s just annoying.”

“Yeah, and it’s not pink,” Ashlyn cuts in, not looking up from her Instagram feed.

“Hey Dawn,” Tobin quickly spins in her chair to face the older woman, “do you offer any boots in a nice pink? Apparently the gray is no longer in.”

Dawn laughs, not even bothering to respond before turning back to the football player she’s stretching out.

“Welp, looks like gray and blue is what you’re stuck with. I guess you could spray paint it. I don’t have pink but I have black, green, and orange in my room.” Tobin sighs and looks down at the folder, twirling the pen between her fingers. “Okay, so, walking around, scale of one to ten how much pain are you in?”

Tobin finishes taking the history then looks at the two ankles in front of her. “Swelling seems to be down, so that’s good.”

Alex smiles, “See, I’m all better.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and starts palpating, first the uninjured side. As soon as she pushes against the outside of the injured foot, Alex flinches. “Yep, all better.” She continues her assessment then picks up her pen, She writes a few more things down then looks back up “How did the red band feel last time?”

“It hurt a little bit after,” Alex replies.

Tobin gently grabs Alex’s foot, moving it around while watching the soccer player’s face for any sign of pain. Satisfied with her findings she turns around, “Grab me a red TheraBand,” she asks another student. Tobin goes through a few more tests before taking the band and placing it around Alex’s foot. Tobin reminds Alex what to do, then turns to Ashlyn while holding the band taut so Alex can begin her exercises.

“Missed you Saturday.”

“I had a game,” Ashlyn responds.

“I know. I could hear it from the football field while we were cleaning up. You guys win?”

“Of course,” Ashlyn snarks. “We win every game.”

Tobin snickers, “You guys lost twice last week didn’t you.”

Ashlyn waves her hand dismissively, “Semantics. Those weren’t conference. This one was and we won.”

They continue talking as Alex pulls against the band in various directions. Tobin then turns her head to a football player that had walked by, “You call those lunges. You need to actually bend your knee.” Tobin hands Alex the band to start on her next exercise then walks over to him. Alex looks around the room while Tobin debates the proper form of a lunge with the guy twice her size.

When Alex finishes her third set, Tobin walks back over to take the band and glance at Alex’s folder again. “Do you have time for stim?”

Alex nods and watches Tobin walk away again to make an ice bag. Alex looks at her phone while Tobin sets up her stim then walks away. When the timer goes off Dawn comes over to Alex to help take it off as Tobin works with another athlete. 

~~-.-~~

Alex awkwardly walks next to Ali as they head to lunch after their marketing class.

“Ali, hey, wait up.” The two turn as Ashlyn jogs up. She gives Ali a kiss on the cheek and throws her arm around her shoulder. “How was class?”

Alex groans, “Long.”

“It was cool,” Ali corrects, smacking Alex’s arm.

“Hey,” Alex scolds while trying to regain her balance, “don’t be mean to the cripple.”

“Nice boot there, Alex,” Ashlyn mentions as they walk into the student center.

“My ankle hurt…and I got yelled at.”

“You big baby, Tobin didn’t yell at you. She reprimanded you like the child you were being for not using your boot cause it wasn’t pink.”

“That’s not why I wasn’t using it.”

“Whatever, you were still acting like a baby and got scolded for it.”

“Well I didn’t like that so I’m wearing it now.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the food options in front of them.

After lunch, Alex parts from the couple and heads to the athletic training room. She maneuvers around two guys doing exercises as she makes her way to the desk. She spots Tobin leaning against the wooden table around the ice bath, talking to a field hockey player. She signs in then heads to one of the many open tables.

One of the soccer team’s student ATs, Morgan, comes over with Alex’s folder and begins the treatment. Tobin notices her while she’s doing her exercises, walks over and gives her a thumbs up while motioning with her head to the boot. 

“You listened?”

Alex nods, “Dawn said tomorrow could be my last day if everything looked good.”

Tobin glances down at the chart, humming and nodding. “I mean she’ll have the final say but you look good and the discoloration is gone and I don’t see any more swelling.”

“Really?” Alex asks. Tobin nods. “Cool.”

“Hey Tobs,” a football player calls from the other side of the room. 

Tobin turns to look then bobs her head and holds up her hand towards him. She turns back to Alex with a smile. “I’ll see you later.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin walks into the dining hall and smiles when she sees Ashlyn sitting at a booth, working on something. She quickly grabs a plate and fills it with food before making her way over. Ashlyn looks up as Tobin slides in across from her and pulls her headphones off.

“Hey Tobs.”

“Hey,” she looks at the papers on the table. “What are you working on?”

“Just looking over my notes for psych.”

Tobin nods, “Cool,” not even hearing what Ashlyn had said. She picks up her fork, asking another meaningless question. “You have your first confrence game tonight right?”

Ashlyn nods, “You gonna come?”

“Mmhm,” Tobin hums, chewing the food in her mouth. “I’m gonna be late though cause I don’t get out of practice until like eight.”

“That sucks.”

“I’m gonna go take a nap after this so it’s not too bad.” They eat in silence for a few minutes. Tobin looks around the noisy room as she works herself up to the question she wants to ask. Once she’s sure no one around them is listening she finally asks, “So how’s Alex doing?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Out of the boot. She did a little ball work yesterday and some jogging but nothing major. I think she said she would be good to do a light practice today if we didn’t have the game.”

Tobin nods, “Cool.” Trying to stay nonchalant she looks around the room again while asking, “So what’s her deal?” Tobin’s attempt at being coy doesn’t work as Ashlyn smirks at Tobin. When they finally lock eyes Tobin’s shoulders fall, knowing her friend has caught on.

“You asking if she’s single?”

“Yeah that but more if she’s... ya know... gay.”

Ashlyn takes a bite of her sandwich, keeping Tobin in suspense as she chews. “Single, yes, and I’m almost positive ready to mingle.” Ashlyn takes a sip of water, drawing out the answer even longer. “The gay thing I actually don’t know. I think she goes both ways but I’ve never talked to her about it. I’ve seen her with girls but only when she’s been drunk.” Tobin twirls her pasta on her fork, thinking over the information. “We’re having a party tonight after the game if you want to come.”

Tobin shakes her head. “We have to be at the field house at seven thirty tomorrow to leave for the game.”

“Oof that sucks.” 

Tobin shrugs, “Hence the nap.” 

They eat a few more bites without speaking then Ashlyn leans forward. “So what are you thinking? Do you want like a one night stand or a relationship?”

Tobin pinches her lips together, not sure of the answer. “I don’t know, probably more of a relationship at least maybe do something a few times.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

Tobin almost jumps over the table. “What? No. Please don’t”

Ashlyn reaches out to push her back. “Relax. I’m not going to say it’s you. I’ll just see if she’s looking for a relationship.”

Tobin falls back into her seat. “Oh. I guess that’s okay.” She smiles and relaxes. “Cool, just don’t be too obvious.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin walks up to the back gate of the soccer field. She glances up at the scoreboard as she transfers the pizza into one hand so she can pull open the gate. She pulls it closed behind her then walks over to the bench.

Morgan looks over as she gets closer, “Oh shit, you were serious? I thought you were just messing with me.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah Graeme gave me money. I was trying to be here at half time but one of the coaches made some of them run laps because they didn’t show up to the group study or something and we had to wait for them to ice.”

Tobin walks over to the table and places the two boxes down. She sets her backpack down behind the bench and walks back over to Morgan, leaning against the treatment table. 

“Anything exciting happen so far?”

“Yeah, actually,” Morgan smiles. “Rose sprained her AC joint earlier.” 

“Shit, nice,” Tobin exclaims. “You send her?”

Morgan shakes her head and motions to the bench. “It’s not that bad. We’re gonna send her to Doc tomorrow.”

Tobin looks at the bench and sees a player in a sling and assumes it’s Rose. Alex looks up from next to Rose and smiles at Tobin, giving a small wave. Tobin nods back, _very suave_ , and they both refocus on the game. Tobin internally congratulating herself on remaining cool. Ten minutes later Tobin pushes herself up to go get a slice of pizza. As she pulls the box open Alex walks over to fill her water bottle.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks as she unscrews the cap. 

“Nice to see you too,” Tobin jokes. Alex rolls her eyes and starts to fill her bottle. “I brought pizza.” Tobin holds up her slice. “Graeme didn’t really have time to eat or get food cause the guys game went over and he asked me to pick him up dinner.”

Alex nods. “Cool. Is that just for the ATs or is there enough for,” Alex shrugs, “I don’t know... an injured soccer player?”

“Not my call,” Tobin explains, standing on her toes and focusing on the far goal as the ball bounces around. Alex turns just as the ball somehow deflects into the back of the net. Tobin raises her arms, pizza flopping in one hand. The bench erupts as everyone cheers. 

Alex smiles at Tobin before walking back to the bench. “Save me a slice,” she calls over her shoulder.

~~-.-~~

Alex walks into lunch with Ali and they head over to the table where a few of their teammates already sit. Ali kisses Ashlyn before putting her stuff down. Ashlyn stands and accompanies the two towards the food. As Alex is looking over the options Ashlyn gets closer.

“Whatchya gonna get?”

Alex looks around. “Not sure. Probably a salad.”

“Bleh,” Ashlyn gags.

“Everything else looks gross.”

“Oh,” Ashlyn pretends to remember. “So there was this kid in my Comms class that was asking me about you.”

“Who?” Alex asks, focusing mostly on filling her plate.

“Oh just some rando. I don’t know his name. He was only asking me cause he knows I play with you.”

“Do I know him?”

Ashlyn shrugs, “Probably not. He seems weird, but it got me to thinking. If someone I deem good enough for you comes along should I try to set you up.”

“If they’re hot, then sure.” Alex turns to the salad station and Ashlyn follows.

“Do you want just a hook up or more of a relationship sort of thing?”

Alex shrugs. “Whatever.”

“Okay.” She looks around to make sure they’re conversation is private. “So are you looking for guys only or… cause last year I remember once or twice it wasn’t a guy that you left with.”

Alex starts to load things onto her plate. “Whatever,” she repeats. “As long as they can use what they got.”

Ashlyn laughs and walks away, leaving Alex to dress her salad alone.

~~-.-~~

Tobin pulls open the apartment door to stop the knocking. Ashlyn and Ali stand in the hallway. “Hey guys,” Tobin half smiles, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “Whats up?” She yawns before continuing. “Wanna come in?”

The two walk in and Tobin closes the door. They sit on the couches in the small living room. Ashlyn leans forward, “So I talked to Alex yesterday after the game.”

Tobin glances over at Ali back to Ashlyn then back to Ali, “No offense Ali but,” she offers before turning to Ashlyn annoyed, “you told her?”

“I tell her everything. She knows everything I do,” Ashlyn explains like it’s obvious. “We have no secrets.” Tobin closes her eyes but nods to Ashlyn. “So you wanna hear what I found out?”

Tobin falls back into the couch but opens her eyes. “Yeah,” she reluctantly replies.

Ashlyn smiles and leans forward with her elbows on her knees. “Cool. So she doesn’t really know what she wants. I asked if she wanted me to try to set her up with someone and she shrugged. I think she just wants to have fun so yeah. Take that to mean whatever you want.”

“Okay, do you-,” an alarm goes off in another room and they all turn, “that was my alarm to wake up.” Tobin stands and walks to her bedroom, the sound stopping. Tobin returns, the oversized shirt she had been wearing discarded as she shakes out a polo. “I have to get to practice.” 

~~-.-~~

Tobin sits in the dining hall across from Alyssa as they go through their notes. “Hey guys,” Alyssa says. Tobin looks up then over her shoulder. She sees Ali breaking away from a few soccer girls and walking over. She smiles at Tobin. 

“What’s up my favorite ATs?”

“Just studying for a test.”

Ali looks down at Tobin’s notebook. “Is that English?”

Tobin and Alyssa chuckle. “Barely.” 

“So are you guys going to the party in the apartments on Saturday?”

Alyssa shakes her head while Tobin nods. “Can’t.” “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Ali smiles. “I guess I’ll see you Saturday, Tobs, and I’ll see you at practice later Lyss.”

Ali starts to walk away but Tobin realizes she needs to talk to her. “Oh, wait, be right back.” She quickly gets up and jogs to catch up with Ali. “Ali, wait up.” 

The soccer player turns towards Tobin with a friendly smile. “What’s up Tobs?”

Tobin looks around and rubs the back of her neck. “I uh...needed to ask you something.”

“Okay. What is it?”

Tobin steps closer to Ali. “So uh, did Ash tell you if she asked about the whole chick thing?”

Ali looks at Tobin confused as she piece the question together. Eventually she figures out what Tobin is asking. “Oh. Yeah. You mean Alex right?” Ali asks far too loud for Tobin’s liking. Tobin shushes her and nods. “She did. Alex said it didn’t matter so you’re good. Shoot your shot.”

Tobin nods with a small smile. “Cool. Thanks. Great. I’ll see ya later.” She takes a step backwards, almost bumping into someone behind her. Ali chuckles to herself as Tobin bounces away.

~~-.-~~

Tobin holds onto her beer as she looks up at her two much taller friends, talking to them. Her eyes wander around the room for a second, still not seeing Alex. She looks back up at the two football players and finishes her beer. She’s finding it increasingly harder to keep her focus on the conversation they’re having. The party had started over an hour ago and there was still no sign of the soccer player she was looking for, or any female soccer player for that matter.

After a few minutes, she excuses herself to grab another beer. She walks to the room across the hall and turns towards the kitchen to open the fridge for a new beer. She pulls out a new can and closes the fridge, heading back across the hall. She stops before entering the room and sees a few of the soccer girls exiting from a room down the hall. _Finally_. She waits as they walk in her direction, the last one to walk out of the door is Alex. Tobin smiles and leans against the wall as the team walks towards the party dressed up. Tobin smiles and says ‘hi’ to most of them as they pass her, heading into the room with the alcohol. She glances down at Alex’s heels then back to her face as she walks closer, typing on her phone. 

“You better be careful Morgan,” she says when Alex is only a foot away.

Alex looks up from her phone confused. “Why?”

“Well first, texting and walking can be quite dangerous but also those heels. You trip, you could really sprain an ankle and be out the rest of the season.”

“Well lucky for me that you’re here,” Alex sasses back. “You wanna tape my ankles for me so I don’t get hurt?”

Tobin smiles, “I mean technically I’m still a student so I’m not supposed to use my magical powers without supervision but,” she tilts her head slightly, turning on her charm, “I could make an exception for you.”

Alex smiles and shakes her head, “I’ll think I’ll be okay for now but I might take you up on that later.”

Tobin shrugs. “Okay, well I’ll be in here,” she points to the room behind her, “if you need my medical expertise.”

Alex glances over Tobin’s shoulder than turns her head to where her teammates had disappeared. “I thought the party was there.”

“It’s in both. That one has the alcohol though so it’s a little more crowded. This side is a little more chill.” 

Alex nods, “I might join you in there then.” Tobin takes a sip of her new beer to hide her smile. “I want to get something to drink first.”

“Well come find me if you decide to make the long trip over.” 

Alex smiles and nods, “If I need any medical assistance I’ll know where to find you.”

The two part ways and Tobin doesn’t see Alex for the next hour. When the soccer player strolls in with a few of her teammates, Tobin looks up from the couch with a smile. Her roommate, Allie, nudges her shin with her shoe. “Could you be more obvious?” Tobin pushes her foot away then raises her hand to get Alex’s attention. 

Alex sees her, smiles, and walks over. She stands behind the couch looking down at Tobin. “No injuries yet. I told you I’d be okay.”

“I’m glad you made it out unscathed.”

“I was actually having fun in there. We only came over because I wanted tequila and we finished what was in there.”

Tobin glances over to the small kitchen area behind Alex. “I think all the alcohol was put in the other room. I’m not sure if there’s anything left in here.” Alex pouts. “But I have stuff in my room,” Tobin quickly adds, “...if you want.”

Alex looks around the room, “You live here.”

Tobin shakes her head and points up, “On the top floor. Do you want to come get it with me?”

Alex glances over her shoulder to where her team has forgotten about there search of tequila and are talking in a circle with a few of the male soccer players. She nods, “Yeah, thanks.”

Tobin stands, giving Allie a look that she hopes conveys her desire for Allie to sleep somewhere else tonight if she doesn’t return. Allie winks as a reply before looking away. Tobin walks to the door, Alex following behind. She pauses so Alex can walk next to her and the two walk towards the elevator together.

Tobin pushes the button, causing it to light up, then looks towards Alex. “So did you come to the game today?”

“The football game?” Tobin nods. “No. I don’t really understand it and we actually had a day off so I didn’t want to leave bed. I Netflixed most of the day with my roommate until dinner.”

“Footballs not that hard to understand. You try to score while also trying to stop the other team from scoring. What’s so complicated about that?”

“The downs, punts versus extra points, the random switching of all the players. None of that makes sense.”

The elevator dings and the two step in. “I could try to explain it but maybe when we’re not both a little drunk.”

“Sounds good,” Alex agrees with a smile. “I still probably won’t go except for maybe the homecoming game but that would be more for the tailgating.” Alex thinks a little harder, the alcohol clouding her memory slightly. “Actually I think we have an away game then so....”

Tobin shrugs, “The games can be fun.”

“They haven’t won in like four years,” Alex says as if she needs to remind Tobin.

“The new coach has been really good,” Tobin tries. “They’re so much better than they were last year. They actually came pretty close today. There was a bad call that didn’t help either”

“If you insist,” Alex says, the doors open and the two step out. 

Tobin places a light hand on Alex’s back and leads her towards her room. Alex doesn’t react to Tobin’s hand as she is lead down the hall.Tobin drops her hand to pull out her key and unlock her door. Alex walks in, looking around and heading for the kitchen.

Tobin closes the door and follows after her. “So tequila?” she asks as she reaches to open the cabinet above the fridge.

“Yeah,” Alex nods, watching her.

Tobin pulls the bottle out and walks over to the small table to open it. She holds out her hand, “How much do you want?”

“Uh, I forgot my cup,” Alex softly laughs. “But a shot or two is fine. I don’t want to drink all your stuff.”

“I can always get more.” The outstretched hand falls and Tobin looks at Alex. “Let’s do some shots,” Tobin states. She points behind Alex’s head, “There’s shot glasses in the cabinet.” Alex turns and pulls open a cabinet. “No,” Tobin walks towards her, “the other one.”

They both reach for the handle and their fingers brush. Alex turns and looks over her shoulder at Tobin who is staring right back into her eyes. They both lower their hands and Alex fully turns around slowly. Tobin places a hand on Alex’s hip and closes all the distance between their bodies, “Is this okay?” she asks softly. Alex nods, her eyes glancing down at Tobin’s lips. Tobin runs her tongue over her bottom lip then moves onto her toes, pressing her lips against Alex’s.

Alex leans down into the kiss and brings one hand up to the side of Tobin’s face. After a minute, she uses her other hand to pull her heels off, bringing them to nearly the same height. They kiss for a few more minutes until Alex pulls away, out of breath. “Are your roommates here?”

Tobin shakes her head, in a daze, “They’re all out.”

“Good,” Alex grins, leaning to give Tobin a quick but searing kiss. She pulls away just long enough to get out, “Take me to your bed.” 

Tobin opens her eyes and tries to pull away fully to look at Alex. Alex shakes her head and leans back in, holding the back of Tobin’s head tightly. Tobin slowly starts backing up, one hand on Alex’s hip and the other reaching behind her to feel her way out of the kitchen and along the wall to the first door. Tobin is thankful that her bed is the one closest to the door as she pulls Alex onto it. Their hands start fumbling with each other’s clothes, trying to pull everything off as quickly as possible.

~~-.-~~

Alex wakes up unclothed in an unfamiliar room and looks around. It takes her a second to remember where she is but feeling the warm body pressed against her back brings the memory of last night back rather quickly. She glances over her shoulder and sees Tobin turned away from her, soundly asleep. Alex takes her time to look around the room. There is an empty bed a few feet away with pictures strung up above it. She looks to Tobin’s side. There are a few posters taped to the wall along with pictures of her with friends and family, an Arsenal poster, and a small rainbow flag.

After looking at the pictures for a minute, she looks down at the pile of clothes they had made and reaches for her underwear. She looks at her bra, shirt and jean shorts, not wanting to put any of the tight items on. Careful not to wake Tobin, Alex slides out of bed and moves to the dresser. She finds and oversized, dark green shirt with a high school logo on it. She pulls it on then goes looking for shorts in the next drawer. 

Once dressed, Alex looks at the time on her phone then at the still naked, sleeping girl. She’s been in this situation a couple times, all just as equally awkward. She scolds herself again for falling asleep with basically a stranger. She’s about to sneak out with her clothes in hand when she realizes she’s barefoot, her heels discarded somewhere in the kitchen. Knowing she’ll see Tobin around, she slips her feet into a pair of beat up flip flops at the foot of the bed. She glances around the room once more, making sure she has everything then quietly slips out and carefully shuts the door behind her. She makes her way to the kitchen to collect her heels but stops, hearing two soft voices coming from the couches beyond the kitchen, the smell of coffee hitting her. 

With a deep, confidence boosting breath, Alex walks into the kitchen to collect her heels. She can tell the shoes have been moved from near the fridge, where she’s pretty sure she dropped them, to against the far wall, now neatly placed upright. 

The two blondes on the couch stop talking and turn towards her as she emerges. Alex smiles at them, recognizing one from the party the previous night and the other from the softball team but neither of their names come to her. “Hi,” she smiles as she bends down, looping the straps of her shoes through her fingers.

They both smirk, “Hey.”

One of the blondes points to the counter behind Alex. “You want some coffee?” Alex turns and sees a small coffee pot, filled with the dark liquid. 

Alex shakes her head, not wanting to delay her departure anymore. “I’m good,” she replies, “but thanks.” Alex waves, “Later”, and quickly makes her way out the door.

~~-.-~~

Alex walks into the athletic training room, the clothes she took from Tobin in a bag in her hand. She glances around the room, not seeing her. 

“You sign in?” Alyssa asks her.

Alex shakes her head. “I was… uh, looking for Tobin.”

Alyssa glances at the clock as she grabs the women’s soccer clipboard, “She won’t be in for a while, but I think she has the next shift.”

“Oh.”

“So you want to do your treatment?”

“Yeah sure.”

Alyssa nods to the many empty tables and hands over the clipboard, “Alright. Pick a table and I’ll get your folder.”

An hour later, Alex is scrolling through her Instagram feed when she hears Tobin’s voice. She looks around, finding her walking to the back room to put her backpack and always present skateboard down. Alyssa follows after her and talks to her. Tobin meets Alex’s eyes for a few seconds then nods and refocuses on Alyssa.

A minute later, Tobin appears at the foot of Alex’s table. She picks up Alex’s chart but doesn’t look at it, her focus on the girl in front of her. “Hey,” she says softly.

“Hi,” Alex replies.

“How’s the ankle?” Tobin asks, glancing at the joint wrapped in an ice bag.

Alex blinks at Tobin for a second before responding, “Stim feels good.” Tobin nods, looking down at the chart for a split second then putting it back down. “So I have your stuff that I borrowed.” Alex points to her pile of bags at the foot of the table. “I washed the clothes.”

Tobin glances down. “Oh. Uh, thanks.” Tobin looks around and pushes her hands down into her pockets. “So are we good?”

“About what happened Saturday night?”

Tobin shrugs. “Yeah... and Sunday morning.”

“Sorry about that. I never know how to do that without it being awkward. I think it’s worse if I wake you up or wait for you to wake up.”

“Oh,” Tobin looks around. “So that... happens often?”

“I wouldn’t say often,” Alex says in a defensive whisper. “But yeah, once or twice. I normally don’t spend the night.” 

Tobin sits down on the table next to Alex’s and leans forward. “Is that okay? You didn’t have to stay. I wasn’t trying to force you. I wouldn’t have been upset if you had said no.” Tobin makes sure no one is listening. “I just figured it was late and you wouldn’t want to walk all the way across campus.”

Alex furrows her eyebrows. “How do you know where I live?”

“Uh, you uh… Do you not live in Rock with the rest of the athletes? Like besides freshman almost all of them not in the apartments or off campus live there?”

“No I do and it’s fine. Seriously we’re all good.”

Tobin smiles, “Cool.” The machine between them beeps and Tobin hops to her feet. She unwraps the ACE bandage then pulls the ice bag and electrodes off. “So you’re all done.”

“Cool.” Alex grabs her sock and sneaker, putting them on. 

“I’ll see ya later,” Tobin says, taking Alex’s folder to be signed and put away. 

“Wait,” Alex slides to the edge of the table. “Don’t forget your stuff.” Tobin looks down as Alex bends to grab the plastic bag. She stands up and hands it to Tobin. “See you later,” Alex says while grabbing the rest of her stuff and heading out.

~~-.-~~

Alex walks towards the field house after practice, glancing over at Tobin who is bent over a football player, stretching his hamstring. Tobin’s talking to him while leaning into his raised leg. Her mind drifts to the night they had spent together except both her legs had been over Tobin’s shoulders and neither were wearing clothes.

The striker is pulled from her thoughts when Becky calls, “Alex,” from the front of the group of soccer players walking to their locker room. Alex jogs to catch up, their late night rendezvous slipping from her mind. 

She is reminded of it again when Ali looks over at her from her locker. “So you were gone when me and Ash got to the party.”

Alex smirks back and nods. “Yeah... I kinda left with someone.”

“I know,” Ali smirks back. “Did you have fun?”

Alex nods, “Yeah. Kinda awkward the next morning with their roommates though.”

“Allie’s fine once you get to know her. I don’t really know the other two though”

Alex tilts her head, “Who’s Allie?”

“One of Tobin’s roommates,” Ali grins, closing her locker and pushing the lock closed.

“How do you know who I was with?” Alex questions quietly, closing her locker as well.

“Ash is friends with both of them. Tobin’s asked about you and stuff and Allie said she left with a soccer player and that same soccer player walked out of her room the next morning. Not hard to put two and two together.”

“She asked about me?”

Ali realizes she might have said too much. “Uh yeah. She asked if you were single and if you were gay. Not specifics or anything.”

Alex nods wanting to dig deeper but lets Ali change the topic. They continue talking as the rest of the team finishes getting ready.

When the team departs to head to the dining hall, Alex walks out the back door instead, heading towards the football field. She sees Tobin filling water bottles and walks over. Tobin looks up as she screws the cap on for the last bottle. “Hey,” she smiles.

Alex smiles back, “Hi. Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

Tobin glances at the field and shakes her head. “Not really.” 

“What about tonight?” 

“Yeah sure, after practice I was just gonna head back up to my room. Where do you want to meet?”

“I can come to your apartment. What time are you gonna be done?”

“I’ll definitely be back there by eight thirty-ish.”

Alex nods, “Okay. See you then.”

~~-.-~~

When Alex arrives in front of Tobin’s door she can hear excited voices and music coming from the other side. She knocks and a few seconds later the door opens with Tobin smiling back at her. Tobin steps back to let her in. The numerous voices also in the apartment come from the living room but Tobin leads her in the opposite direction towards her bedroom.

Alex hesitates for a second before entering and Tobin notices. “Sorry. There’s just a few people over and it seemed like this was private.”

Alex shakes her head and sits down in the closest desk chair. “It’s fine.”

Tobin pulls out Allie’s desk chair and turns it to face Alex. “So what’s up?”

“Did you tell anyone about our hook up?”

Tobin shakes her head, “Not really. I mean Allie saw you leave the party with me then her and Lindsey saw you sneak out of my room wearing my clothes the next morning. They teased me and stuff about it but that’s about it. I didn’t give like specific details.”

“So no one else?”

“I really haven’t even been saying anything to them. I’m not going around telling other people we hooked up.”

“Okay, good.”

“Why?”

“I think that kind of thing should stay private. Don’t you agree?”

Tobin nods, “If it ever happens again I’ll let you borrow my invisibility cloak to sneak out.”

“Who said it was happening again?” Alex questions harshly.

Tobin holds up her hands in defense. “I’m not saying it will but just if it did. It was mostly a joke. It’s not like I actually have an invisibility cloak or something.”

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Are you going to be this awkward in treatment?”

Tobin’s face scrunches, “I’m not being awkward.”

“You kinda were when I was in there earlier.”

“Yeah because you stole my clothes, snuck out, then acted like everything was normal.”

Alex shrugs. “And how do you do ‘the morning after’?” she challenges

“I haven’t really, but I could have at least given you coffee or something to eat.”

Alex shakes her head, “We’re not dating, it-”

“I never said we were.”

“I’m just saying that we’re not dating so you didn’t need to make me breakfast in bed. Me leaving before you woke up was the best way to do this. I’m not looking for a girlfriend.”

Tobin reluctantly agrees, nodding her head. She glances down at Alex’s feet than back up at her face. “Seriously, you’re wearing flip flops?” Alex glances down confused. “Do you want to sprain your ankle again? Do you miss the boot?”

“I’m not going to go play soccer in these. I’m walking back to my room.”

“You just got back to playing, take it easy.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when I was wearing heels.” Alex states while standing up. “I’ll see you around.”

Tobin stands too, confused by the entire encounter. “Okay.” She follows Alex back to the front door and closes it behind her before rejoining her friends in the small living room.

~~-.-~~

Tobin turns from the sideline and looks at the soccer players walking by in two lines. She smiles at Ashlyn who is leading one of the lines. “Good luck,” she calls, earning smiles and ‘thank yous’ from most of her friends on the team. She notices Alex keeps her head down and slightly turned away. 

~~-.-~~ 

Alex sways as she walks down the hallway, one hand running along the wall to help her keep her balance. She arrives at the end of the hall and hits her knuckles against the door a few times. After a few seconds the door is pulled open and the blonde softball player stands on the other side.

“Is Tobin here?” Alex asks in the most serious tone she can muster.

“Uh, yeah,” Lindsey replies, looking Alex up and down with a sly grin. “I think she’s in her room studying and Allie’s out, so go for it.” Lindsey points down the short hallway towards the two bedrooms and bathroom. “You know where it is. Just try to keep it down.”

Alex smiles and walks in, stumbling slightly. Lindsey rolls her eyes while closing the front door and watching Alex maneuver her way down the hall to Tobin’s closed door.

Alex knocks again then pushes open the door to the dark room, illuminated by only a desk lamp. Tobin is sitting cross legged on her bed with a book in front of her and a notebook on her lap. She looks up at Alex confused and pulls her headphones off. Alex looks over Tobin’s short shorts and oversized sleep shirt before turning to close the door.

“Uh, Alex?” Alex turns back but doesn’t respond, only walks closer, eyes focused on Tobin. “What are you doing?” Tobin asks, pushing her black rimmed glasses up her nose.

Alex reaches the bed and pushes Tobin’s book out of the way before climbing on. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Alex states bravely before leaning down and pressing her lips against Tobin’s.

Tobin stays unmoving at first, still in shock, then is about to start returning the kiss when she registers the taste and smell of the alcohol coming from the soccer player. She puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder and carefully pushes her back. “You’re drunk.”

“So,” Alex states, trying to lean in again. Tobin keeps her at an arm's length. Alex pouts and sits back on her heels.

“You said this wasn’t happening again a few nights ago. The only thing that’s changed is you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“I kinda need to study,” Tobin motions to her books.

Alex glances down at the school work then back up with a smile. “Are you studying anatomy? Do you need a model?”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Not anatomy, psychology actually.”

Alex reaches down and quickly pulls off her t-shirt, letting it drop to the floor. “Well, what does my behavior suggest?” Alex looks down at her bra as she tugs on the strap.

Tobin tries to keep her eyes locked on Alex’s but she does glance down momentarily. “Alex, this really isn’t a good idea.”

~~-.-~~

Alex wakes up slightly disoriented. She groans when she realizes where she is, again. She sits up quickly, rubbing her eyes as she looks around the room. There is a note taped to the back of the desk chair with her keys and phone sitting on top of her jean shorts. She looks down as she slides out of bed and sees she has a t-shirt on and gym shorts. She quickly changes as she reads the note over.

Alex glances at the clock, 11:20. She puts her flip flops on heads to the bathroom. Using her finger, she brushes her teeth with some toothpaste and splashes her face with water. She grabs her stuff from Tobin’s room then heads to the door, thankfully not running into any of Tobin’s roommates on her way.

Twenty minutes later, Alex walks into the treatment room. Only one table is occupied by an athlete getting ice. The student athletic trainers, including Tobin, are sitting in a circle playing heads up in the middle of the room. Alex paces her hand on Tobin’s shoulder as she walks by to sign in, letting it trail to her other shoulder as she moves. Tobin turns confused. Alex glances back as she picks up the clipboard and smiles at Tobin. The student next to Tobin stands up but Tobin reaches out to stop him. “I got her.”

Tobin walks past Alex to get her folder. Alex smiles and heads for the first table, farthest from the group in the middle of the room. She lets her flip flops fall from her feet as she sits back and waits for Tobin.

“So,” Tobin says as she walks over, “how are you feeling?”

“Do you mean my ankle or…”

“Your ankle,” Tobin fills in. “Let me get this out of the way then we can talk-talk while you do your exercises.” Alex nods and lets Tobin take the notes she needs to.

“Okay,” Tobin pulls a blue foam pad from beneath the table, “you’re gonna use this for your single leg stands today. You want me to time it or do you got it?”

Alex picks up her phone and slides off the table, “I got it.” Alex sets herself up and starts her timer.

“So,” Tobin says, looking up at Alex. “Did you want to talk?

“Yeah,” Alex sighs, going silent. Tobin starts to work on Alex’s folder as she waits. The first set ends and Alex drops her other leg to the ground. She gives herself a slight rest then goes back up, pressing start. “So last night wasn’t just cause I was drunk.”

“Huh,” Tobin looks up from the folder.

“Well it was,” Alex’s eyes stay on her phone as the timer counts up to thirty, “but only because I wouldn’t have been brave enough to do it otherwise.” She steps onto her other foot and resets the timer, watching Tobin through her peripheral.

“Do what, exactly?” Tobin questions.

Alex steps back up and presses start. “Come over last night.” Alex scrunches her face together trying to recall something. “You were wearing glasses weren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tobin nods, “I normally wear contacts but it was late…”

Alex smiles then looks down at her phone. She waits a few seconds then steps down. Bravely she looks directly at Tobin and says, “I think we should talk about possibly making it a thing if you’d want.”

“Me wearing glasses?”

“No.” Alex looks around. “Me and you.”

“I thought you didn’t want a relationship?” Tobin asks confused.

“I don’t, which is exactly why this would be perfect.”

“I’m not following.”

Alex looks around again to make sure no one is paying attention to them then looks back down at Tobin, “I had fun last weekend, like a lot, and I’m pretty sure you did too.” Tobin nods her head subtly. “So I don’t see why that part couldn’t become a more regular thing.”

“You mean like friends with benefits?”

Alex shrugs, “Yeah, I guess kinda like that. Do you think it’s weird?” She steps back onto the Airex and starts the timer.

“Uh, kinda.”

Alex’s shoulders drop, her eyes stay focused on her phone. “I just figured it would mean I...we wouldn’t have to worry about awkward morning afters or meaningless small talk or dating but we’d still be able to have a good time.”

“Yeah,” Tobin agrees, “I guess.”

“Just forget about it.” Tobin stays silent as Alex steps down and starts her calf stretches. When she’s on her last set, Tobin goes to get the TheraBand for Alex’s next exercise. 

Once Alex sits back on the table and starts, Tobin looks around the nearly empty room then back up. “How would it work?” she asks. “The… thing.”

Alex looks at Tobin shocked, “I don’t know.” Alex thinks. “We’d have to come up with some rules or something.”

“There would be rules?”

Alex nods, “Yeah. We’re not dating. There has to be some sort of structure. Haven’t you ever seen any of the movies?”

Tobin nods, thinking it over. “Well how do we decide what the rules are?”

Alex smiles. “Do you want to get lunch when you’re done in here and we can talk it over more.”

Tobin glances up and the clock and nods, “Yeah, sure.”

Tobin hooks Alex up to stim and wraps an ice bag around her ankle then walks away to talk to some of her classmates that had walked in. Once Alex's stim machine beeps, signaling her time is up, Tobin walks back over to disconnect her. 

Alex looks up from her phone. "How much longer are you here?"

"I was done fifteen minutes ago, just waiting on you."

"Oh, sorry."

Tobin shrugs. "I basically live in here or on the field anyways." She closes Alex's folder. "I'll be right back." Alex watches her walk into the small office and starts to gather her things. 

Alex pulls her backpack on and leans back against the table. "Alex."

Alex turns towards the door where Ashlyn is walking in. She stands and turns towards the keeper. "What's up?"

"I just came to see if Tobin was still here. She has to give me her notes from class that I missed cause of our game the other day." 

They both turn as Tobin walks out of the office towards the small room where her stuff is. "Tobs," Ashlyn calls walking away from Alex.

"Shit," Tobin turns towards Ashlyn, "I knew I was forgetting something this morning when I left my room."

Ashlyn shrugs, "That's fine. I have like two hours until practice and I was about to head up to the apartments to take a nap."

Tobin glances quickly at Alex then shakes her head. "I was gonna eat lunch then maybe go to the library before football, but I can bring it over tonight."

Ashlyn nods, "Yeah, okay." Tobin smiles then heads to get her stuff. Ashlyn turn to Alex, "Where’d you disappear to last night? I feel like you kinda just left.”

“Uh, I wasn’t really feeling the party anymore so I left. I was asleep not long after.”

“Oh, okay. That’s fine. You wanna come back to my room? You can sleep in Ali's bed."

Alex shakes her head. "I need to go to my room to get my stuff."

"Oh, okay." Ashlyn motions with her head towards the door. "You ready?"

Alex glances to where Tobin is stopped, talking to Dawn. "Uh, I was actually gonna grab some food with Tobin first. I woke up late, and I haven't eaten all day."

Ashlyn glances back at Tobin with a smirk then nods. "Okay, have fun. I'll see you at practice." She slaps Alex's shoulder then holds up a peace sign towards Tobin before walking out. 

\---

Alex slides the notebook over for Tobin to read, pushing the crumpled pages out of the way. They were sitting at a four person table in an empty corner of the dining hall for privacy as they ate and discussed the rules for their new arrangement. Tobin taps the pen against the table before scribbling a few things down next to Alex’s list.

Alex smiles as Tobin hands back her notebook after adding a few revisions and signing it. The soccer player glances at her phone as it lights up with a text. She reads it and responds quickly then looks to Tobin. “Two things,” she smirks. She holds out her phone to Tobin. “First, I’m gonna need your number.” Tobin smiles and quickly enters in her information. Alex texts her so she has her number then looks back up. “Second,” she pauses for effect, “I have an hour before practice...” Tobin’s smile grows. “Do you want to go seal this contract?” Tobin nods and stands up. “Let’s go to my room,” Alex states. “It’s closer and Syd’s not going to be there.”

When they get to Alex’s room, Tobin looks around, studying the small space while Alex heads to her desk to put her stuff down.

Tobin sets her backpack and board down near the door, not sure what to do. Alex turns and sees Tobin hasn’t moved since locking the door. “My bed’s over here,” Alex states as she moves closer. Tobin swallows and takes a few steps forward. 

“I don’t really know how to do this,” Tobin admits shyly.

“I don’t either. This isn’t something I’ve ever done before.”

“Should I kiss you?” Tobin asks. 

Alex nods, hopping up on the raised bed and spreads her legs open slightly. Tobin steps in, carefully resting one of her hands on Alex’s legs above her knee and the other on her hip. She closes her eyes and leans in to press their lips together. Alex closes her eyes too, pushing into Tobin. She wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and one leg around the back of Tobin’s legs.

They get more comfortable with each other and the kiss gets more heated. Alex pushes Tobin back after a few minutes. “What?” Tobin asks concerned. 

Alex doesn’t say anything just reaches down to pull her shirt off. Tobin looks down at the bra she had tried not to gawk at the previous night.

“As much as I enjoy your drooling, we don’t have an infinite amount of time.” 

“Right,” Tobin agrees, blushing slightly. She kicks her shoes off and looks down, undoing her belt then pushing her khaki shorts down. Alex smiles, enjoying the show as Tobin quickly pulls off her polo, now just in underwear and a bra. Tobin can’t bring herself to strip fully so she leans back in, forcefully kissing Alex while she climbs up and slides Alex back towards her pillows. Alex grins against Tobin’s lips, and rubs her hands against her sides. 

Tobin reaches down, undoing the button on Alex’s shorts then sliding her hand in. She dips her fingers under the band of Alex’s underwear. Alex pushes her hips up, softly moaning into Tobin’s lips.

Less than an hour later, all their clothes are scattered on the floor and Alex hovers over Tobin. They both are breathing heavily from their activities. Tobin nods and smiles up at Alex. “This was a good idea.”

Alex grins and nods. “Yeah. That was good,” Alex agrees. “I wish we could keep going but I have to get to practice.” 

Tobin nods, looking at Alex’s naked body and her own. “Maybe tonight?”

Alex shakes her head and moves to her feet. “Only twice a week, remember? We don’t want to waste both in a single day.” She reaches down and starts pulling clothes on or tossing them to Tobin. Alex smirks once she’s fully dressed. “But maybe... because I’m going to be thinking about this during practice.” Alex licks her lips. “I’m going to be tasting you the whole time.”

~~-.-~~

**Tobs: Hey. There's a party tonight at the football house and I was given the job of inviting hot girls. They didn't specify single or straight so you should come and bring your team**

**Ash: Why don't I just give you Alex's number and you can invite her yourself**

**Tobs: I wasn't saying invite her. I'm inviting you to a party**

**Ash: Mmhm sure. I saw you guys talking yesterday before practice which means you guys were together since I saw you in the ATR. That’s like 3 hours**

**Tobs: We mostly talked about her ankle, an ACL injury she had a few years ago, and the game today. How'd you guys do?**

**Ash: We lost. 1-0**

**Tobs: That sucks. How's your shoulder?**

**Ash: Great. No pain**

**Tobs: That's good. So I'll see you tonight?**

**Ash: Yeah**

**Tobs: ...**

**Ash: I’ll bring Alex**

**Tobs: Cool but can you invite your whole team so it’s not so obvious?**

**Ash: I just put it in the group chat**

**Tobs: Awesome. See you there**

~~-.-~~

Tobin leans against the railing of the stairs with a red solo cup in her hand. She likes her slightly raised view of the party so she can see above the heads of everyone while still talking with her friends on the steps below her.

She sees Ashlyn and Ali enter first then slowly recognizes more and more soccer players. Tobin gets distracted as some random girl starts getting super close to Reggie. Tobin watches, amused, as he tries to reject her advances. She feels eyes on her and starts looking around the dark, crowded room. She finds Alex after a few seconds of searching. The soccer player is staring up at her with a smirk. Alex flicks her head in the direction of the kitchen. Tobin nods and Alex walks away. Tobin tilts her cup, emptying the rest of the mixed liquid down her throat. She makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

She looks around the crowded room, grabbing a beer. She takes a sip then looks around again. She finds Alex in the corner and saunters over with a huge grin.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Alex grins back. “You been here long?”

Tobin looks at her right arm like there’s a watch. “Uh, like an hour.”

Alex laughs. “I thought we were gonna... do our second one tonight,” Alex smirks.

“We are. That’s why I had Ashlyn invite you.”

“I figured since she made sure that I was specifically coming you would have something to do with it,” Alex smiles. “But you could have just invited me to yourself.”

Tobin shakes her head. “No. I needed her to invite your roommate too.”

Alex smirks and raises her hand, “Smart.” Tobin slaps it. She then turns away and walks back through the party towards the door. Alex waits a few seconds before following after. Tobin is leaning against her car with the passenger door open. Alex walks over with an amused smile.

Tobin steps to the side, motioning to the open door. “My lady.”

Alex stops and holds up a finger. “No. I know you’re like joking and kinda drunk but no pet names. I’m not yours. We’re just having sex.”

Tobin smirks but then it falls, “So if we uh… start today but go past midnight does that count as one of the times for next week too?”

Alex looks at Tobin seriously, thinking it over. “Hmm, I guess not. It counts for the week it starts in.”

Tobin glances at her left arm where her watch is. “We better go then so it counts for this week and not next week.”

Alex smirks and reaches into Tobin’s pocket for her keys. “Let’s go.”

After some debate, Tobin reluctantly gets in the passenger seat of her own car and lets Alex drive them back where they hit every red light. “We’re not gonna make it,” Tobin worries, eyes focused on the clock. 

“I’m going as fast as I can.”

Tobin turns and stares at the silhouette of Alex’s face. The light of passing cars illuminating her face every few seconds. Tobin glances at the clock for a moment, 11:58. 

Tobin smirks and reaches over her hand resting on Alex’s thigh. “You couldn’t have worn a skirt?”

“I’m driving, Tobin.”

“You said it’s from when we start. If we start now, we can still have sex and it won’t affect next week’s numbers.” 

Alex stops at a red light and glances at the clock then at Tobin. She stares at her for a few seconds then sighs. She looks down, undoes the button on her shorts and lifts her hips to push her shorts and underwear down to her knees just in time for the light to turn green. 

“Mmm,” Tobin hums as her fingers get to work.

“Fuck,” Alex sighs softly with her eyes focused on the road. 

Tobin keeps rubbing slow circles around Alex’s clit. Alex pulls up to another red light. She reaches over with one hand and grips behind Tobin’s head to pull her in for a firm kiss. She pulls back after a few seconds and leans back in her seat, enjoying the feeling of Tobin’s fingers as she waits for the light to change.

“This is hot,” Tobin says off hand while Alex presses on the gas again. Tobin keeps her touches light until Alex pulls into the parking lot closest to her dorm but far from all other cars. Alex puts the car into park than glances at the back row. 

She turns back to Tobin. “How big of a necessity is a bed?”

Tobin grins and reaches with her other hand to turn off the car. She drops the keys into the cup holder then looks around. She pulls her hand back to lower the back of her seat. “Have you ever done something like this before,” Tobin asks as she pulls her shirt off.

Alex also works to undress herself a foot away while shaking her head, “No, but I’ve kinda always wanted to.”

“Anything else you’ve fantasized about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Alex sasses, climbing into the back row, completely naked. She sits back against the window, spreading her legs. “Now come finish what you started.”

Tobin hurriedly climbs towards Alex, settling between her legs awkwardly and immediately attaching her lips to where Alex wants her. Alex squeaks at the sudden feeling of Tobin’s tongue. Her fingers tangle in the light brown hair, holding her close as she grinds against Tobin’s face.

Ten minutes later, Tobin crawls up Alex’s sweaty body, pressing a kiss against her lips. “Wanna know what my favorite part about this is?” Tobin asks. Alex stays silent, still trying to catch her breath. “When we’re not in a room with thin walls, you’re a lot louder.”

Alex glares at Tobin. “So you think I can’t have you screaming?” Alex questions, pushing Tobin back. Alex crawls over and sits on her hips. “This is gonna be so slow you’re going to be begging me to finish you.”

Tobin smirks and spreads her legs wide, “Bring it on, Morgan.”

Alex kisses Tobin hard, pushing her tongue past Tobin’s lips. Tobin moans softly into her mouth.

It takes nearly fifteen agonizing minutes for Alex to get below Tobin’s hips. Tobin is biting her lip to keep herself from begging as Alex tantalizingly kisses down Tobin’s body, spending quite a long time on her chest. Tobin tries pushing her lower but Alex is steadfast.

“Alex, please,” Tobin begs finally, holding Alex’s unmoving hand against her center.

“You’re so wet,” the soccer player remarks. 

“I was wet when I went down on you. I became soaked when you spent 10 minutes grinding yourself against my thigh while sucking on my chest.”

“I was getting horny getting you horny.”

“So you decided to get yourself off again?” Tobin groans.

“Yeah.” Alex smirks. “Got a problem with that?”

“I will if you don’t touch me in the near future.”

Alex smiles, and licks up Tobin’s slit causing her to moan loudly. Alex retracts her tongue and rests her cheek against Tobin’s thigh. “Like that?”

Tobin grabs the back of Alex’s head and pushes her back towards her center, “Please.” Alex finally takes pity and licks her again. Within a minute of Alex sucking on her, Tobin comes loudly. Alex pulls back, wiping her lips as she grins at Tobin’s limp body. “Fuck,” Tobin groans. 

She continues to catch her breath before reaching out for Alex and pulling her back in to resume their make out and their hook up until they’re both too tired to continue. They both awkwardly pull their clothes back on then Alex climbs out and Tobin drives up the hill to the apartments.

~~-.-~~

**TH: I want to try something, can you come over tonight to ‘study’**

**Alex: Are your roommates gonna be there?**

**TH: Em and Lindsey will be but Allie’s with Bati so if we’re ‘studying’ I can just close the door to my room and they’ll leave us alone**

**Alex: What do you want to try?**

**TH: Just gotta wait and see**

**Alex: Fine. I’ll be there at 8:30. What are we studying?**

**TH: IDK. What’s your major?**

**Alex: Econ**

**TH: Jeez okay so uh you’re gonna help me with algebra I guess**

**Alex: Do you actually need help?**

**TH: Not really but if you need a cover story that’s the best I got**

**TH: Text me when you’re in the elevator**

\---

Alex walks towards the door at the end of the hallway. Just as she gets there, Tobin pulls it open with a smile. She holds a finger over her lips and motions towards her bedroom. Alex nods and walks to the bedroom quietly, hearing the television on in the living room.

Alex puts her bag down and hops up on the bed, waiting for Tobin who comes in a few seconds later and closing the door. Tobin turns on some music softly and looks at Alex with a large grin. “So what are your feelings on restraints.”

Alex looks at Tobin blankly. “You mean like during sex?”

Tobin nods.

“I don’t know,” Alex admits. “I’ve never tried it.”

Tobin opens her desk drawer and pulls out a scarf. “Do you want to? Or do you want to do me?”

Alex studies the fabric in Tobin’s hand. “I’ll try it but promise you’ll untie me if I don’t like it.”

“Yes,” Tobin readily agrees. “That’s kinda why I figured it would be best if they were here so you’d feel more safe in case you didn’t fully trust me. ”

“I trust you.”

“Well,” Tobin shrugs, “they’ll hear you if you scream just in case you get nervous but I promise I’ll untie you so just wait a minute before that.”

“That seems like more of a hindrance than anything else.”

Tobin smirks and licks her lips. “Slide back then,” she instructs as she gets closer.

“Shouldn’t you get me naked first?”

Tobin shakes her head and takes a shaky breath. “No. This is how I want you?” She climbs onto the bed and straddles Alex’s hips. She ties one of Alex’s wrists then loops the scarf around the head board. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Tobin confirms. Alex nods her approval and Tobin ties her other wrist, pulling it tight.

Over an hour later,Tobin sits on her bed naked and watches Alex pull her shirt back over her head. “So are you free Sunday?”

Alex shakes her head and pulls up her pants. “No preplanning.”

“Right,” Tobin nods. “Twenty four hours max.”

“Yep.”

“Okay well it wasn’t for sex actually so it doesn’t count as preplanning. I play flag football and the first game is this Sunday.”

“Like intramurals?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, what about it?”

“Well… I don’t know. I was just telling you in case you wanted to come and watch.”

“Oh.” Alex pauses buttoning her pants. “That seems kinda girlfriendy to me.”

“Oh yeah right.” Tobin starts looking for her shirt. “Didn’t think about that. Nevermind then.”

“Okay.” Alex picks up her bag and walks over to Tobin who is still sitting cross legged. She rubs her inner thigh as she leans in for a hot kiss. “We should definitely do that again. That was like really hot.”

Tobin blushes slightly. “Really?”

Alex grins and brushes her thumb over Tobin’s clit. “Yeah. You can tie me up whenever you want and have your way with me.” She moves to Tobin’s ear and nibbles, “Ravage my body then sit on my face until you can’t take it anymore.”

Tobin’s breath hitches and her body trembles. Alex take a step back. The soccer player giggles at the state she’s leaving Tobin in as she picks up all of her stuff. “Great study sesh, Heath. Let me know if you need any more help with algebra.”

Tobin smiles and nods, slightly stuttering as she responds, “I’m sure I will.”

~~-.-~~

**Alex: My class was just cancelled. Syd’s asleep in the room though**

**TH: Allie’s in our room but it’s warm out…;)**

**Alex: Where do you want to do it?!? On the green?**

**TH: No. On the nature trail. I’ll pick you up. Where are you?**

**Alex: I’m in the library…**

**TH: Sounds good. I’ll be there in ten. Also I have my period but I’m good with just getting you off**

**Alex: You sure? We don’t have to do anything. We can just take the rest of the week off**

**TH: I’m bringing my picnic blanket for you to lay on**

~~-.-~~

**Alex: Hey can we meet for lunch today?**

**TH: Yeah but I have ATR until 2 so it needs to be a quick lunch so we can get to your room then I have practice at 3:30**

**Alex: I actually meant lunch. We already hit our weekly limit too. We need to talk. Meet me at 2**

**TH: Okay**

\---

Tobin walks into the dining hall and looks around for Alex. She finds the soccer player sitting with some teammates and slowly heads over. Alex sees her and smiles. “Hey.”

Alex looks at her teammates then stands. “I gotta go help this one with some math.” Alex grabs her bag and tray and walks around to Tobin with a smile. She bumps their elbows as they move away from the noisy table. Alex leans over, softly telling Tobin, “That polo looks hot on you.”

“I don’t think anyone has ever said that before,” Tobin grins.

They head to the same corner table where they first made their list. “It fits you just right. The sleeves are tight on your arms and tight against your chest. The collar would be good to grab and make it easy to pull you in. I just want to take it off.”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “We’re in public.” Alex pouts. “And we already reached our weekly limit, remember? I’m gonna go get food first.” Tobin puts her stuff down then walks to the food stations.

When she returns, Alex has a notebook pulled out. “So, we said we were gonna talk every month. Make sure we’re both enjoying it.”

“Are you enjoying it?” Tobin asks nervously.

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “I mean I feel like that’s pretty obvious.”

“Yeah,” Tobin shrugs, “but you were the one who brought it up.”

“Well,” Alex leans forward, nabbing a fry off of Tobin’s plate. “I very much enjoyed yesterday afternoon even though I was trying to get you to stop. If there’s another warm day we should try it outside again.”

“You didn’t actually want me to stop,” Tobin says proudly, “considering you were holding my hand in place.”

“Well it was more, I didn’t want to get caught but yeah those people walking by _did_ just make it hotter. And you didn’t make it easy not to scream out since you kept fucking me while they were right there.”

Tobin smirks at Alex. “It was a huge rock. They couldn’t see around it and you were moaning into my neck. They weren’t gonna hear you.” 

“You don’t know that. I was trying really hard to be quiet.”

“And you were. I have the bite marks to prove it.” Tobin pulls the collar of her polo away to expose the base of her neck so Alex can see a faint outline of a hickey covered by makeup.

“So,” Alex smirks, “is there anything you don’t like about the arrangement.”

“I mean,” Tobin smirks, “I wish we could do it more.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, “but we need to stay private and this is just fun. If we do it anymore it’ll be more like we’re in a relationship.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tobin confirms, “but sometimes I want you more than twice a week.”

“I agree, sometimes I want more too, but also we’re both super busy. Maybe when both our seasons are over we can reevaluate and bring it up to three times.”

Tobin nods, wanting more but she’ll take what she can get. “That sounds good.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin leans against the wall and looks over at Allie and Bati who are making out against the wall. They’d been there for less than twenty minutes and they had already ditched her. She looks around the cramped space of the one story house. Her eyes find Alex, sitting with a few of her teammates in the living room area. Tobin pushes herself off the wall and heads over. She fist bumps Ashlyn as she walks by and sits down on the arm of the couch.

They all sit, talking for a while. Tobin glances over at Alex and smiles when the soccer player meets her eyes. She motions with her head towards the kitchen and slightly raises her cup. Alex looks at her confused but nods. 

Tobin gets up and heads to the kitchen. Alex doesn’t follow right away but a minute later she walks into the kitchen with Sydney. She looks over at Tobin with a smirk then starts talking to Sydney. Tobin leans back into counter, watching the roommates closely.

Sydney eventually leaves the kitchen and Alex walks over to Tobin. She leans against the counter next to her and they both look out at the kitchen. “It’s still Friday,” she states. “We passed our limit.”

“I know. I had another idea that I wanted to run by you.” She turns and leans her hip into the counter, looking at the side of Alex’s face. The music and other partygoers are loud enough that their conversation is private without having to whisper. “Does it count as hooking up if we don’t touch each other?”

Alex whips her head around to look at Tobin with wide eyes. She then turns and looks around at the others in the room. Even with the noise she doesn’t feel comfortable with those around them being so close. She drags Tobin by the arm out of the room and house. 

“Ow,” Tobin pulls her arm from Alex’s grasp once they’re in the front lawn. She rubs her bicep and looks at Alex. “You could have just asked me to come outside.

“You’re fine.” Alex puts her hands on her hips. “Now what were you saying?”

“Well I was thinking,” Tobin runs her fingers through her hair, “what if we did stuff but didn’t actually touch each other? Then that wouldn’t count right?”

“What could we do if we weren’t touching each other?”

“Well, what if we both just like got ourselves off but in front of each other.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “That’s not in the rules.”

“Exactly. There’s nothing that says we can’t so why not? It shouldn’t count against our quota cause it’s not a hook-up.”

“How would this work?”

“We go back to my room and get ourselves off.”

“If you want to do that then why do I need to be there?”

“Oh come on. You know it would be hotter if we did it together. If you don’t like the idea that’s fine but you can’t deny that doing it together doesn’t add a whole ‘nother level.”

Alex sighs. “Fine, but I’m not just going to strip. We need to make a game of it or something.”

Tobin lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, hoping Alex wouldn’t turn her down. “Perfect.”

\---

Tobin locks the bedroom door as a precaution and turns to see Alex standing in the middle with one arm rubbing the other. She walks past her, holding the new bottle of whiskey, to turn on the desk lamp. “I won’t touch you. Promise.” Tobin hops up next to the pillows and leans against the wall. She takes a swig out of the bottle and holds it out to Alex. “So what game do you want to play?”

Alex takes a step forward and carefully takes the bottle from Tobin. She walks to the other end of the bed and climbs up, putting as much space between them as possible. “I don’t know yet.” She takes a large sip. “This to me is weirder than what we’re already doing. I think I need a little more alcohol in my system.” She takes another sip then hands the bottle back to Tobin.

“Then let’s just talk for now. If you’re still not comfortable then we don’t have to do it. I just kinda thought we maybe could like try it out.”

After twenty minutes of drinking and talking, the once full bottle is over a quarter gone. Tobin hold it out to Alex who shakes her head. “I… I can’t drink anymore. If I drink too much I’ll pass out.”

Tobin sets the bottle down on her desk. “I like hanging out with you.”

“We’re not even doing anything. We’re just drinking.”

“We’re drinking and talking. That counts as doing something.”

“Not what you want though.”

“We don’t have a time limit. Allie won’t be back until late morning cause she’s staying with Bati. Lindsey went home for the weekend and took Em with her. The entire apartment is all mine.”

“I still think this is weird. I don’t know what to do.”

“What if I tell you what to do?” Alex starts shaking her head. “Then you tell me what to do.”

“No. This isn’t like Simon Says.”

“Just try it.” Alex doesn’t object. “Touch your ears.” 

Alex scoffs but brings a hand up to touch each ear. “This is so dumb.”

“We can stop whenever you want.”

“Touch your nose.”

Tobin grins and brings a finger up to touch her nose. “Touch your feet.”

Alex moves her hands to her feet. “Touch your shoulders.”

Tobin crosses her arms over her chest as she decides to take it further. “Touch your breast.”

Alex looks at Tobin skeptically. Her hands slide from her feet but don’t move up to her chest.

“What’s wrong?”

“This just feels weird. I’ve never done something like this before. It’s kinda… embarrassing.”

“We don’t have to continue but know I’m not judging you. You’re always safe with me.” 

Alex reaches one hand up and touches her chest then stares into Tobin’s eyes, challenging her. “Touch yourself.”

“Where?” Alex looks pointedly down at Tobin’s lap. Tobin quickly unbuttons and unzips her jeans then sticks her hand in, under her underwear. She adjusts her position slightly against the wall to get a better angle. The movement shifts her slightly closer to Alex. Tobin lets out a sigh at the contact. Alex’s eyes stay focused on her hand and she can tell Tobin’s fingers are moving slightly beneath the fabric. Tobin’s breath catches. “Now you.” 

Alex studies Tobin’s hand for a second then undoes her own jeans. She slides closer to Tobin so they’re almost touching but still have a few inches between them. She slips her hand in just as Tobin did. 

They look into each other’s eyes as they touch themselves, both still fully clothed. Alex glances down towards Tobin’s hand. Tobin’s mouth opens as her breathing deepens. Just seeing this gets Alex more turned on and she lets out a moan.

They go to kiss with their mouths open but both pull away at the last second, not allowing their lips to touch. 

“Fuck,” Tobin’s moans, her eyes only half open. Alex glances down and can tell that under the denim Tobin’s fingers are moving quickly. This turns her on even more and she can feel herself getting closer.

“Are you close?” she breathes. Tobin nods, moaning in response. Alex’s fingers pick up the pace. “Wait for me.”

Tobin whimpers and grits her teeth. Alex reaches up under her shirt with her other hand to play with her nipple. Tobin’s moans become softer as she reluctantly slows her fingers. Alex keeps her fingers going, watching Tobin speeds up the process and soon she’s close. “I’m almost there.”

Tobin’s fingers pick the pace back up and she watches both of Alex’s hands. “Fuck, I’m right there.”

“I’m almost there,” Alex repeats. 

Tobin wants to reach out but knows she shouldn’t. “Come with me,” she begs.

The want in Tobin’s voice helps Alex reach the point they’re both aiming for. Alex moans loudly. The sound brings Tobin to the same point and her moans mix with Alex’s. They both keep going as they bring themselves through their individual orgasms while watching the other. 

Soon they both become still except for their fast moving chests. “So that… was... hot,” Tobin says. Alex nods with her eyes closed and pulls her hand out of her pants. Tobin watches her for a minute, keeping her hand between her legs. “Would you want to try that again… without clothes?”

Alex turns with lust in her eyes but she points a lazy finger at Tobin. “No touching.”

Tobin holds up her one free hand and nods. “Of course.”

Alex nods back and slides off the bed. They both undress a few feet apart from each other then retake their positions inches apart.

Tobin is about to reach between her legs when Alex states, “Touch your nipple.”

Tobin reaches her hand up and starts pulling on her nipple. She does it a few times before looking over Alex’s body.

“Touch your inner thigh.” Alex softly brushes her finger over the skin. 

“Touch your lips.” Tobin starts to reach her free hand down. “No. The one’s on your face.” Tobin smirks and brings her hand up to place her fingers against her lips.

Tobin looks over at Alex, trying to figure out where to next move the game. “Touch your clit.”

Alex grins at Tobin as she trails her finger over. She spreads her legs and her knee casually bumps into Tobin’s. Neither pulls away as Alex’s fingers reach their final destination. 

“Now you,” Alex says, looking down between Tobin’s bare legs. Tobin’s hand drops from her face to her lap. She spreads her legs open, pushing into Alex’s slightly to give herself better access.

Tobin watches Alex touch herself and mimics her actions for a minute. “Touch your chest.”

Alex brings her free hand up and now the two are mirror images of each other while they pleasure themselves. They turn to look at the other, breathing heavily. Alex’s eyes focus on Tobin’s lips. “Touch my lips.” Tobin’s hands still and she looks at Alex. “Kiss me.” Alex leans in and Tobin doesn’t pull back. Alex moans into Tobin’s mouth and reminds Tobin to continue touching herself. She reaches over with the hand that was on her chest and cups Alex’s face.

Alex pulls back and shakes her head. “No. No other touching. Kissing is okay but,” Alex glances up and down Tobin’s body, “hands to ourselves.”

“Sorry. Let the kissing resume.” Tobin leans back in.

“And the touching ourselves,” Alex whispers before their lips reconnect.

They continue kissing and rubbing themselves until Tobin pulls away a few minutes later. She twists to lay on her side. Her fingers still work and she looks up at Alex. Alex bites her lip and looks over Tobin’s body before laying down next to her. Tobin reconnects their lips. 

Their chests push into each other as they breathe heavily. They can feel the back of their hands moving against each other as they continue to touch themselves. Tobin has to focus on keeping her hands to herself with how close their bodies are. Her diverted attention helps her hold out longer. 

Alex isn’t having the same luck. Her closeness to Tobin and their chests pressed together makes Alex even hotter. Alex whimpers into Tobin’s mouth. “I’m close again.”

Tobin reaches further down and inserts two fingers easily into herself. “I’m going to need a few minutes.”

Alex nods and throws a leg over Tobin’s hip. “No touching,” she insists. She rolls Tobin onto her back and kneels over her. Tobin looks at Alex’s body, wanting to reach out but instead putting that energy into making herself feel good.

“Kiss me,” Tobin breathes. Alex brushes her hair over one shoulder and leans down. Tobin starts to moan into her mouth. She pushes her chest up, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as she can.

Alex doesn’t object as she moves her lips to Tobin’s ear. “You’re so hot.”

Tobin’s fingers quickly slip in and out. She can feel something building in her core. “I’m close.” Alex presses their lips together again. Tobin slips her tongue into Alex’s mouth. 

Alex’s hips move in the air. “Tob,” she gasps. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Al-most.”

Alex whimpers as she tries to hold back. It doesn’t work for long as she presses her lips into Tobin’s and her fingers work faster on her clit. Alex leans her forehead against Tobin’s as she slowly brings herself down. Tobin’s moans grow louder and she tilts her head to recapture Alex’s lips. Alex lets Tobin kiss her through the orgasm but pulls away once her hand stills.

Alex rolls off of her and lays down on her back. Tobin turns on her side and puts her arm around Alex. They’re both asleep in seconds.

~~-.-~~

Alex wakes up wrapped in Tobin’s arms. Her head hurts but she’s instantly awake when she realizes what happened. _Fuck_. She pushes Tobin’s arm off causing the other woman to startle awake.

“Get up.”

Tobin rubs her eyes, “Huh?”

“You were cuddling me. We fell asleep. Naked.”

Tobin blinks, adjusting to the late morning sunshine. “We didn’t have sex.” 

“That doesn’t matter.” Alex moves to get more space from Tobin so they aren’t touching. “We fell asleep together. We don’t do that. We can’t cuddle.”

“I’m sorry. We were both just tired. It didn’t mean anything.”

Alex climbs out of bed. “What we did last night can’t happen again. Twice a week. That’s it.” She pulls her underwear up. “I’m not with you. We have sex. That’s it.”

“I know. I was horny. Figured I’d try and see if you were okay with that.”

“Well I’m not.” She pulls on the rest of her clothes. “I’m leaving. I’ll see you next week.”

Tobin nods and lets Alex walk out the door.

~~-.-~~

On Tuesday morning, Alex walks into treatment with Ashlyn. She smiles at Tobin for a moment but doesn’t walk over to her. She leaves a few minutes later without a look back. Tobin gets a text twenty minutes later.

**Alex: I think we need to talk again. Meet me for lunch**

**TH: I get outta class at 2**

**Alex: Sounds good**

Tobin gets out of class early and walks into the dining hall nervously, not sure what to expect from the conversation. She’s mostly nervous that Alex is about to call off the whole arrangement. Their usual table is taken so she finds a smaller table a few over. Tobin grabs her food and sits back down.

Allie plops down in the seat across from Tobin with a tray of food.

“Um, you can sit here for now but Alex is coming to help me with algebra in a lil bit.”

“She’s still tutoring you?”

Tobin nods. “Yeah.”

“How’s that going?”

“Good.”

“It’s not awkward at all since you’ve seen each other naked?”

“No. We can keep it all separate. That was… a one time thing.”

They both eat in silence for a minute until Tobin sees Alex walking over. She raises her hand to get her attention. Alex smiles then raises an eyebrow when she sees Allie. She starts to walk over anyways. “Okay, you gotta go.”

Allie glances over her shoulder then smirks at Tobin. “You’re crushing so hard. Do you even need help with this class?”

“I do. Now please leave.”

Allie shoulders her bag and stands up just as Alex reaches them. They exchange pleasantries while Alex takes Allie’s seat. Tobin reaches into her bag to pull out a notebook. Once Allie walks away, Tobin points at the notebook. “I told her we were studying.”

Alex nods. “That’s fine.” Alex lifts a french fry to her mouth. Tobin plays with the hem of her shirt while she watches Alex chew. Once she swallows she finally speaks. “So Friday night can’t happen again.”

“Okay.”

“We should try to limit our interactions to just the,” Alex lowers her voice, “sex stuff.”

“Al-right. That’s it?”

Alex smiles, proud of herself. She pushes a fry into her mouth, “Yep.”

Tobin smiles and her tense shoulders drop.

“So you wanna maybe do something later,” Alex proposes. “There’s never anyone on the third floor of Uni at night.”

Tobin smirks since every room in the building has floor to ceiling windows, but shakes her head. “I have a game tonight at nine so I gotta eat something real quick after practice then head back to the field.”

“Oh, okay. You mean your flag football thing right?” Tobin nods. “That’s cool. Who do you play with?”

“It’s just a bunch of other AT students. We formed a team since most of us are wannabe athletes.”

“Nice. Do you guys have a team name?”

Tobin smirks and laughs to herself for a second. “The Sharks.”

Alex chuckles at Tobin’s reaction and name. “Why is that funny?”

“Like the thing that cuts the tape. We have an outline of it on our shirts. It’s not really funny to anyone else but I laugh every time I think about it.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “At least you amuse yourself.”

Tobin shrugs, pleased with herself. “I do.”

~~-.-~~

Alex looks at the time on her phone then over at her suitemates who are all sitting with her at a table in the library doing homework. “I think I’m gonna call it a night,” Alex says as she starts to pack up her stuff.

“I’m almost done,” Christen says, not looking up from her computer while typing. “I’ll walk back with you if you wanna wait like five minutes.”

“I’m actually not going back to the room just yet.”

“Where are you going?” Sydney questions looking up from the Spanish workbook she’s filling in.

“The field.”

“Why?” Sydney asks. 

“Some of the ATs are playing flag football and I figured I would go watch them for a little bit.”

“Why?” Kelley asks, closing her chemistry book. 

Alex shrugs. “They come to our games.”

“Yeah cause they get paid,” Sydney explains.

“No they don’t,” Alex insists, having had this discussion with Tobin at lunch earlier. “It’s part of one of their classes.”

“Whatever. Class credit. They still have to be there. It’s basically the same thing.” Sydney looks back down at her book.

“I’m still confused,” Kelley refocuses the conversation. “Are Morgan or Alyssa playing?”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know. I was just gonna go check it out for a bit. I mean I’ve worked with a lot of them for my ankle.”

“Then who in particular are you going to see? Like I’ve never seen you care about this kinda thing before. Is Justin or Alec playing cause I’ll come with you if they are?”

Alex shrugs again as she pulls her backpack onto her shoulders. “I don’t know who’s playing. I’m just gonna go check it out. I don’t need any of you to come with me. I’ll probably stay for like ten minutes then head to the room.”

“Okay,” Kelley holds her hands up, “let me know if any of the hot ones are there.”

Alex rolls her eyes and walks away as Kelley and Christen start debating who the hot ones actually are.

\---

Alex walks up the stairs to the raised bleachers and looks at the field. She finds Tobin in a black shirt with an orange outline of a tape cutter on the front, orange shorts, black ankle socks, gray cleats, and a red flag hanging off each hip. Alex watches her line up than take off down the field. The play ends up being a run so Tobin just jogs back after the whistle is blown. 

Alex looks at the other players wearing matching shirts to see who else is on the team for when she is quizzed by Kelley back in the room. 

Alex watches for twenty minutes unnoticed until Tobin switches with someone and jogs off the field. She glances up at the stands and sees Alex leaning against the railing. She smiles and gives a quick wave, which Alex returns, but then turns back to the field to encourage her teammates and grab her water. Tobin jogs back onto the field a minute later, forcing herself not to look into the stands again.

Ten minutes later the final whistle blows. Tobin walks around slapping hands with everyone and then finally glances up at the stands. Alex is gone. Tobin’s smile falters slightly but she turns back to her teammates and continues walking around congratulating her team on their win.

~~-.-~~

Alex crawls up next to Tobin, grabbing her phone off the desk next to the bed. She smirks at the still panting girl, “You good?”

“Mmhm,” Tobin nods. “Just...just working on making sure you didn’t kill me.” 

Alex chuckles and picks Tobin’s hand up from her stomach and lays out her arm across the pillow. Alex lays down next to her, using her bicep as a pillow as she opens up Instagram.

“Doesn’t this count as cuddling?” Tobin asks, eyes still closed. 

Alex stays silent for a second, remembering the rule she had come up with. “Uh… this isn’t cuddling. I’m not wrapped around you or anything. We’re laying next to each other and I’m just using your arm as a pillow.”

“Yeah,” Tobin agrees, “naked… in bed.”

Alex slaps Tobin’s thigh with the back of her hand. “Shut up. This is comfy and I just made you come three times. Girl needs a little rest too.”

Tobin finally opens her eyes and sees Alex scrolling through her feed. “Seriously? You were literally inside of me like a minute ago and now you need to check your Instagram?”

“Oh so you don’t want to pose for a selfie?” Alex jokes.

“That might be letting the cat out of the bag and this is supposed to be a secret, remember.”

“We ran into each other and our clothes just fell off.”

“Well that kinda is what happened…,” Tobin thinks for a moment, recalling what Alex gave her when she walked in the door. “but actually you came in with some of your clothes already off.”

“I thought I would save us some time by taking my bra off on my way up.”

“In an elevator would be really hot don’t cha think?” Tobin grins for a second but then it falls, “But the ones here have cameras so we’d have to find somewhere else. Maybe in one of the old-”

Alex whips her head to look at Tobin. “They have what?”

“Cameras,” Tobin replies slowly. “Why? Did you like flash the security guard?”

Alex sits up, “No... maybe... sorta.”

Tobin starts laughing but immediately stops when she hears the front door slam open. 

“Shit,” Tobin says softly, reaching over for her phone to check the time. Alex starts to turn just as Tobin’s arm goes by, taking an elbow straight to the eye, squeaking in pain.

“Fuck,” Tobin groans as she rubs her elbow and looks to Alex.

“Tobin?” Lindsey calls.

“Shit,” Tobin repeats. “I’m sorry. Are you okay? Get in the closet.” She points towards her closet.

“To-bin,” Lindsey hums.

“I’m here just don’t come in.” Tobin gestures towards the closet as Alex slowly sits up, holding her hand to her injured eye. 

“Why not?”

“I’m…” Tobin looks down at herself. “I’m naked. Just hold on.”

Tobin sees the pile of clothes on the floor and swiftly kicks it all under the bed. Lindsey knocks on the door. Tobin looks to see Alex pulling the closet door shut and reaches for the blankets they had kicked to the foot of the bed. She pulls one off and wraps it around herself while walking to the door.

She pulls it open, “Hey.”

“Um,” Lindsey looks Tobin up and down. “What are you doing?”

“I...just got out of the shower and was about to change.”

“Your hair’s dry.”

“Uh,” Tobin looks up. “Yeah. I wore Allie’s shower cap. I didn’t feel like redoing my hair.”

Lindsey looks at Tobin’s messy hair then into the room. “Holy shit, you were masterbating. Dude, I’m sorry. I got out of lab super early. I didn’t know this was your normal _alone_ time. I can go if you want. Let me just grab some things from my room.” 

Tobin shakes her head, figuring it’s better to just go with it. “Uh...it’s fine. I just need a few minutes to get dressed.”

Lindsey smirks, “Of course,” then turns towards her room. Tobin pushes the door closed and Tobin walks to the closet, releasing Alex.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks softly. 

Alex nods, moving towards the mirror next to Allie’s desk. She looks at her face, turning her head side to side. Alex sighs and turns to start putting her clothes on. Tobin watches nervously until Alex throws a bra at her so she starts getting dressed too. Tobin tries to get Alex to let her look at her eye but Alex pushes her away each time.

Once they’re both dressed, Tobin quietly moves to the door and opens it. She pops her head out to look for her suite mate. She sees the bathroom door is closed and quickly motions for Alex. Tobin walks her to the door and lets her out. “Ice it,” Tobin whisper shouts down the hall after her before closing the door.

~~-.-~~

Tobin looks at Alex confused as she walks in. “What are you doing here?” she quietly asks, “Your ankle acting up or something?”

“I went to go review film with coach and he saw this,” Alex pulls her hair from her face and points to her eye somewhat concealed by make-up, “and was super pissed I hadn’t come in already, so here I am.”

Tobin nods, accepting the answer and walking into the office to get Alex’s folder and a new evaluation sheet. When she walks out she points to a table for Alex to go to and they walk over together.

Tobin fills in some primary information than looks up at Alex, “So… how did this happen?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Probably shouldn’t say having sex.”

Tobin laughs, “That would definitely be the first and last time I write down sex as an MOI for anything.” Tobin looks down, twirling the pen. “What’d you tell your coach?”

“I said it happened in practice but I don’t really remember when.”

Tobin thinks for a second. “I’m just going to write accidentally got elbowed in the face during practice.”

Tobin nods and starts writing, asking a few more questions, both real and fake. She shows Alex what she’s written when she’s done. “This sound accurate?”

Alex nods, “Yeah pretty much.”

Tobin takes the folder back and looks closely at Alex’s eye. “Any vision problems?” she asks. 

Alex wants to shrink under Tobin’s intense stare but just keeps her eyes locked, “No.”

“Okay.” Tobin sets the folder down with a smile, “now let’s take you through some tests.” She gets up to get a pen light. Once Tobin is done, she asks another student to make her an ice bag then sits down and starts writing.

“So give it to me easy,” Alex instructs. “How bad is it?”

“Well,” Tobin says gravely, looking down at the folder. “You have a periorbital hematoma.”

“Wait. Shit,” Alex starts to look worried. “That actually sounds bad.”

Tobin shakes her head, smirking now. “That’s just a fancy way to say you have a black eye.” She lightly reaches out to touch Alex’s knee. “You’re fine. Just keep icing it to help with any swelling. If you start having trouble seeing or you get a headache or your eye feels heavy then you need to tell someone right away okay? Text me or even call if you’re unsure.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin knocks on Alex’s door, then opens it after hearing “Come in.”

She sees Alex sitting at her desk, music playing while she finishes typing something. Alex turns around, “Did you bring them?”

Tobin pulls her glasses case out of her backpack. “Yeah. I still don’t get why though.”

“Put them on,” Alex instructs. 

Tobin pulls her glasses out of the case and puts them on. “Are we seriously studying cause I thought we weren’t supposed to study together and I don’t actually need help?” 

Alex shakes her head while she starts unbuttoning Tobin’s flannel until her bra is visible. “No studying. You just look super sexy in them and it gave me an idea.”

“So this is another fantasy?” Tobin grins dropping her bag to the floor.

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “You cool with a little role play.”

Tobin rubs the back of her neck. “I can’t say I’ll be very good but I’m down to try.”

“Do you want to try teaching me something?” Alex offers to try and give Tobin more confidence.

“I’m not going to be able to help you with any of your classes,” Tobin admits.

“You could teach me something athletic training-ey,” Alex suggests. “Or just be my personal AT.”

Tobin chews on her lip, thinking hard. She then looks at Alex with a grin as she comes up with an idea. “I could give you a massage.”

Alex smiles back and then grabs the back of her leg in faux pain. “My hammies are really sore and so is my groin.”

“Okay Alex,” Tobin says officially. “Do you have any lotion?” Alex points at her dresser. Tobin grabs it and walks back over. “Can you take off your pants and lay on your stomach.”

Alex does as told and jumps onto her made bed. Tobin bites her lip, staring at Alex’s black lace thong. “You’re really hot,” Tobin mentions as she puts the lotion on her hands.

“That’s not very professional of you,” Alex quips with a grin.

“Right,” Tobin agrees. She clears her throat then starts again. “I meant to say I’m going to start with your bicep femoris, I’ll move onto your semis then I’ll get to your adductors.”

“I have no idea what any of that really means but as long as it ends with your head between my legs, I don’t really care.”

“That means outside then inside of your hammies then your groin,” Tobin explains while climbing onto the bed.

Alex doesn’t really hear Tobin’s explanation but smiles as she straddles her lower legs. She works her hands up Alex’s legs slowly then keeps going higher. “Okay that’s not any of the things you mentioned,” Alex comments as Tobin’s hands travel under the black fabric.

“I thought I should get your glutes too.” Tobin squeezes the muscles in her hands. “Seemed a little tight.”

There’s a bang and the two turn quickly. “Hey, Alex,” a voice calls from the entryway along with a knock on the bathroom door which joins the room with another. Alex points to the corner while she walks to the bathroom door. 

“What’s up Kel?” Alex unlocks the door and pulls it open for her suite mate.

“Can I borrow a tampon?” 

“Yeah,” Alex nods and walks to her bed. 

Kelley glances down at Alex’s lack of pants. “Nice underwear,” she smirks. “They new?”

Alex smiles, “Thanks, I got them this weekend when I went to the mall with Ali.” Alex glances over at the corner where Tobin is hiding behind her dresser before pulling out her storage bin.

“Where’s Syd?” Kelley asks.

“Lab. That’s why she’s late to practice.”

“Oh, right,” Kelley remembers, taking the tampon from Alex. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Kel. I’ll see you at practice.” Alex follows Kelley back to the door. She’s about to close it when Kelley turns around.

“I’m gonna go grab some food. Wanna come?”

Alex shakes her head quickly. “I already ate.See you at practice.” She then shuts and locks the door behind her. 

Tobin reappears with a smirk. “I was positive she was staring right at me but I guess not.”

“She one hundred percent would have said something if she saw you.”

“So,” Tobin grins, adjusting her glasses. “Where was I?”

Alex undoes another button on Tobin’s flannel and bites her lip. “You were massaging my butt, Miss. Heath.”

“Right.” Tobin loops her finger through the band of Alex’s thong, “It might be easier for me to access if you remove the clothing.”

Alex grins and reaches forward to undo Tobin’s belt. “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one losing clothes.”

Tobin clears her throat and pushes her glasses up her nose. “Well I need your clothes removed so that I can properly access the muscles.”

Alex undoes the button on Tobin’s khakis and pushes them down. “Why don’t we try this my way? You take off the pants but keep everything else on.” Alex grips the two sides of the front opening of Tobin’s shirt and slides the edges so they’re beyond Tobin’s shoulders. She slides her fingers down Tobin’s arms to her hands and moves them back to her glutes. “Now I think you were saying something about me removing my underwear. I could use a little help.”

Tobin quickly hooks her fingers into Alex’s underwear and pulls down so the fabric is on the floor. Alex smiles and wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck before quickly jumping up and wrapping her legs around her waist. Alex starts sucking on Tobin’s ear and neck while Tobin gently caresses Alex’s legs. 

After a minute, Alex realizes Tobin is content in this position and she moves to her ear. “Throw me on the bed and go down on me.”

Tobin doesn’t need to be told twice as she pushes Alex off of her then crawls between her legs. Alex is already wet and Tobin’s fingers slip in easily. 

Tobin slides her other hand up Alex’s torso, under her shirt and rubs her chest through her bra. Tobin pulls on the fabric for a few seconds then retracts her hand. “Take this all off. Now.”

Alex sits up and quickly pulls her shirt off. She reaches behind her back while Tobin bends her head down. Alex unclips her bra and Tobin quickly starts pressing her tongue against Alex. 

Alex moans at the sudden contact. Tobin reaches her hand up to cover Alex’s mouth. Alex pushes it away. “Kel just left and Christen’s in class. It takes a lot more noise to get through the door so no one else can hear me.”

Tobin grins and dives back in. Alex’s moans go from soft to very obvious as Tobin works her up with her tongue. Alex eventually bites into her pillow so people in the hall can’t hear her. Once she’s done she turns her attention to Tobin quickly. It only takes a few fingers before Tobin is moaning out and Alex hasn’t even begun what she really wants to do to Tobin. 

Alex gives Tobin her bra to bite down on while she slowly unbuttons the rest of Tobin’s shirt one handed. She leaves the shirt in place but pushes it open. Alex bites her lip and looks over Tobin’s tan exposed skin. “Fuck, you look good.” Alex kisses down the center of her torso down to where her fingers continue to push in and out. 

Tobin’s teeth clench when Alex pushes her tongue in. She squirms and Alex scratches her nails down Tobin’s stomach. 

~~-.-~~

**Alex: I just saw all your roommates sitting in the library. You free**

**TH: I’m heading to my room now. I was at the gym so I’m gonna take a quick shower but I’ll leave the door unlocked and you can come in if you get there before I’m done**

Eight minutes later, Alex opens the door to the apartment slowly. She steps in and can hear music along with the shower running as she walks towards Tobin’s bedroom. She starts to get undressed, wanting to pose on the bed for Tobin when she returns. 

Once naked, Alex pulls back Tobin’s sheets but instead of climbing in she changes her mind and turns to Tobin’s closet, getting a new idea. She opens the door and starts looking for a towel which she quickly wraps around herself once finding one. She then walks out of the room towards the bathroom. She quietly enters, shutting the door softly behind her and hanging the towel up on the hook next to Tobin’s. She opens the curtain, causing Tobin to whip her head around and, momentarily surprised, she moves her hands to cover her body.

Alex bites her lip as she steps in, immediately pushing Tobin up against the wall. “Hello,” Tobin says amused before Alex pushes their lips together. Tobin runs her fingers down Alex’s sides. One hand grips the soccer player’s hip while the other moves in between them. Alex nips Tobin’s lip as she tangles her fingers in the girl’s wet hair. “This is really hot,” Tobin mutters as she reaches down even more and pushes two fingers up into Alex.

“Is this one of your fantasies?” Alex asks softly, her eyes falling closed and her breath getting labored.

“It is now,” Tobin responds, leaning in to start sucking on Alex’s neck. She flips them so Alex is pressed against the wall while her fingers keep up the steady rhythm.

Once Alex finishes, she flips them again and holds Tobin’s hands against the tile above her head with one hand. Her other hand travels lower down between Tobin’s legs. 

An hour later they are tangled in Tobin’s sheets. Tobin lays over Alex giving soft kisses along her neck. “Tobin,” Alex says softly, trying to get her attention.

Tobin hums as she continues kissing Alex’s warm skin.

“This is too coupley,” she says even though her head is tilted to give Tobin more access.

Tobin pulls back slightly. “Oh.” She glances down, suddenly feeling very naked and climbs off the bed to start getting dressed. 

“Where are you going?”

“To put my clothes on. They’ll probably be back soon.” Alex’s eyes go wide and she quickly hops up to put her clothes on as well.

~~-.-~~

Alex sits back on the couch in Tobin’s living room, putting her arms through her bra straps then starts to look for her shirt. “What Halloween party are you going to?”

Tobin jumps as she tries to pull her pants on. “Uh, I’m not sure yet. Is there one I should go to?”

“I mean I’m going to the one at the girls’ soccer house so if you want to come I’m sure it would be fun.”

Tobin grabs her own bra off the floor. “Does that not count as planning more than twenty four hours in advance?”

“No. It’s different. I’m just inviting you to a party. If we end up having sex afterwards that’s completely coincidental...but maybe don’t drive yourself and we can take a Lyft back. And we should keep it to one time next week… just in case.”

“Sure,” Tobin smirks, “just in case. I’ll probably start out at football house though cause the guys have been hyping it up all week.”

“What are you going as?”

“Well I figured that since you like my glasses so much I should incorporate them into my costume. It took a lot of thought but I finally settled on the perfect idea. So...,” Tobin pauses for dramatic effect, “I’m going as... _the_... Michael Palledorous.”

“Is that a football player or something?”

Tobin holds her hand to her chest over her bra. “Squints...,” she tries but Alex stares at her blankley. “...the Sandlot.”

“The movie?”

Tobin nods a little dejectedly. “It’s a good movie.”

“That’s fine. I just don’t know who it is.”

“Well what are you going as?”

Alex shrugs and pulls on her shirt. “I haven’t decided yet. Something where I don’t have to wear a lot of clothes.”

Tobin smirks. “I look forward to seeing what you come up with... and what isn’t covered.”

“I’m sure you will.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin sits in the field house, waiting for the last of the football players to come in for ice. Once they have and she is able to leave, Tobin casually makes her way over to the soccer field. She glances at the score, 1-1, before sitting down. She looks over the field, seeing Alex walking near the circle while her defense tries to get the ball out of their own half. 

Tobin stays for the rest of the game which ends in a tie. She pulls her phone out to text Alex.

**TH: Caught the end of your game. That last one where you were about to score was not offsides.**

**TH: If you’re not too tired wanna get together? My rooms out for tonight but my car is available if you want**

**TH: Also I’m gonna go get McDonalds in a bit. I can get you something if you want**

**TH: To keep your stamina up ;)**

Tobin slowly starts to walk up to her apartment to grab her car keys, hoping Alex will look at her phone as soon as she gets to the locker room. 

Her phone buzzes just as she’s climbing into her car.

**Alex: Large fries and a chocolate shake. Pick me up in front of Rock and we can drive somewhere more private. I need to shower.**

Tobin grins while she types out a reply.

**TH: Sounds good. Be there in like 20**

\---

Tobin idles in front of Alex’s dorm, munching on french fries. The door opens and Alex slides in, moving the bag of food to her lap. “Hey,” she says as she stuffs the fries into her mouth. Tobin looks her over. Black soccer sweatpants, gray shirt, no bra, wet hair tied back in a ponytail.

Tobin leans over and presses a quick kiss against Alex’s cheek. “You look beautiful.” Alex holds up a finger as she tries to chew. “Hot,” Tobin corrects before Alex can chastise her. She repositions herself in her seat. “You look so fucking hot.”

Tobin shifts the car into drive and pulls away without another word. She drives around to the far parking lot and backs into a spot in their now usual area between campus work vans where no one will see them. She looks over at Alex who is munching on her fries. 

Alex grins at her and takes a sip of her milkshake. Tobin looks down at her lap, playing with her fingers. “You had a good game.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiles. “And thanks for this. I was starving.” Alex takes a long sip of her milkshake then places it down in the cup holder. She looks around for a second then climbs into the back seat. “Coming?”

“Yeah.” Tobin quickly climbs after Alex. She sits next to Alex who is already pushing her sweatpants down. Tobin quickly pulls her shirt off. They’ve found that it’s quicker if they both take off their own clothes than trying to help each other.

Tobin looks over as she reaches behind her back for her bra. Alex is neatly folding her pants and putting them on the passenger seat. “Stop staring.” Alex pulls off her shirt. Tobin gets to work on her pants and underwear which Alex takes from her and tosses on the driver’s seat. “Finally,” she groans as she climbs onto Tobin’s lap. She reaches one hand in between them while connecting their lips.

Tobin moans and her fingers dig into Alex’s hips. Their hands roam and limbs entangle as they work each other up and shift into a new position. 

Tobin is kneeling over Alex who is lying across the back seat with her feet against the door. She pulls her fingers in and out of the soccer player as Alex sucks Tobin’s clit into her mouth. They weren’t worried about getting spotted as they had done this many times without problem and windows had all fogged up long ago.

Tobin’s moans are loud as she pulls Alex’s face into her. “Don’t stop,” she cries out, not that she was giving Alex a choice. “Fuck,” Tobin calls out as she collapses against the window in front of her. 

Alex smirks and looks up at Tobin’s naked body above her, watching her stomach contract and expand with each breath.

Alex wipes her chin and slithers up so she’s using the car door as a wall to lean against. She pulls Tobin into her, kissing her hard. Tobin pants against Alex’s lips. “You like that?” Alex asks.

Tobin nods. She sticks her tongue out and swipes it across Alex’s lip tasting herself. Alex reaches up and rubs the back of Tobin’s neck. “I really like you,” Tobin says, leaning their foreheads together while she still catches her breath. 

“I like this too,” Alex replies, not picking up on Tobin’s meaning. “I’ve never had this much fun with sex. It’s fun being so free. I can try things and not worry about you judging me. We don’t have to do dates and I don’t have to worry about any of that dumb relationship stuff.”

Tobin pulls back slightly. “Yeah,” she nods, trying to convince herself and Alex. “Totally.” Before Alex can continue, Tobin moves her hand down between Alex’s legs. She leans her head down to start kissing along Alex’s neck.

Alex moans and tilts her head back to expose more of her neck. Tobin’s head isn’t in it but Alex doesn’t notice because her fingers and lips do everything Alex wants them to do.

Once Alex is satisfied, Tobin pulls away and reaches forward to grab her clothes. Alex doesn’t move while Tobin gets dressed. She instead spends the next few minutes catching her breath. When she finally opens her eyes Tobin is sitting in the far seat near her feet, fully dressed and staring at her.

In most cases, this would make her feel self-conscious but Tobin has never made her feel uncomfortable about her body or even the slightly kinky things she wants to try. She holds out her hand. “Can you get my clothes?” she asks with a half smile. Tobin reaches forward and grabs Alex’s pile of clothes. 

~~-.-~~

Tobin climbs out of the car after thanking the driver then moves towards the small house. She can already hear the music pumping as she climbs up the front stairs. She opens the door and the noise gets even louder. There are at least fifty people squeezed into the small space. Tobin tries to make her way through as quickly as possible in search of a drink while also keeping an eye out for a certain familiar face. The abundance of costumes making it slightly harder to decipher.

Once in the kitchen, she pulls the softball glove she had borrowed from Lindsey off her hand and puts it under her arm so she can grab a beer. She takes a few sips then turns around, heading back into the party. She sees a few of her friends and goes to dance with them. 

After twenty minutes, she makes her way to the backdoor for some cool air. She pulls out her phone and starts texting in search of the one person she came to this party for.

“Is me calling you a little pervert too much?” 

Tobin turns around and her jaw drops. Alex smirks at Tobin’s reaction of glancing down at her red one piece swimsuit and whistle.

“You’re…,” Tobin grins as she looks up into Alex’s eyes. She pushes her glasses up her nose.

“A lifeguard,” Alex finishes for her.

Tobin shakes her head, eyes focused on the large rimmed, white sunglasses and red bow. “No. You’re Wendy Peffercorn.”

Alex smirks and shrugs. “I have no idea who that is. I’m just your run of the mill lifeguard.”

Tobin bites her lip, not saying what she really wants to say. Instead she goes with, “Wanna leave? We can practice a little mouth to mouth back in your room.”

Alex grins and steps into Tobin so they can feel each other’s breath. “Order the car. I gotta go say bye to a few people but then I’m all yours. I’ll meet you out front in five.” She plucks the black hat off of Tobin’s head and places it on her own.

Twenty minutes later the two climb out of the ordered minivan and start walking up the stairs towards the front door of Alex’s dorm. Alex shivers and Tobin quickly pulls off her oversized short sleeve button up and offers it to Alex. The soccer player smiles and puts it over her shoulders, tucking her arms in.

Alex fishes her id out of her swimsuit and passes it over the scanner to let them into the building. They walk quickly to Alex’s door, getting inside the room as fast as possible. She pushes Tobin back into the door and locks it while molding their lips together.

\---

Alex wraps her bathrobe tightly around her as she walks Tobin to the door. Tobin pulls on the button up while Alex unlocks the door. Alex smiles at Tobin’s messy sex hair then notices the messed up collar. She reaches up to fix it while Tobin reaches for the door handle.

“Oh,” Tobin says startled holding the door handle. “Okay.”

Alex smiles as she drops her hands. “I’ll see ya later.” 

“Yeah,” Tobin bobs her head. “Later.”

Alex quickly leans in and presses a quick kiss to Tobin’s lips. Something they head done many times before in the heat of the moment but never as a goodbye. Never so soft. 

Tobin blinks a few times but is able to walk out of the door seemingly unaffected. Alex shuts the door swiftly behind her. Tobin walks down the hall and slowly brings her hand up to her lips. She walks across the dark quiet campus in a daze, her lips tingling. She slips into her room so as not to wake Allie and alert her that she was sneaking in at 4 am because that could lead to a lot of questions that Tobin can’t answer.

~~-.-~~

Alex walks into the library, looking around for Kelley who had told her to meet her after lunch. She finally finds her at a back table and walks over. Kelley smirks when she sits down ready to start her interrogation. “So where’d you go last night? I feel like you left the party super early.”

“I was tired. So I came back early and went to bed.”

“Oh, you were tired?” Kelley confirms suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Alex repeats confused, “tired.”

“So why is it when I came back at like three I could hear you through the wall,” Kelley grins, trying to figure out how to phrase it, “and you were certainly _not_ sleeping?”

Alex’s mouth falls open and her cheeks start to heat up.

“Chris and I couldn’t figure out who it was. We couldn’t remember you leaving with anyone.”

“There was no one.”

“No need to lie. You could have just told me you were getting some toe curling sex.”

Alex reaches across the table and slaps her arm, “Shush.” She looks around the quiet space.

Kelley leans in, whispering, “Who was it?”

Alex shakes her head. “Nope. Not doing this.”

“Oh come on. At least give me a hint. Do I know them? Athlete? One of the soccer guys? Wait, is it one of the ATs? Is that why you’ve been going to those football games? You have the hots for one of them.”

“Kel, stop. I went to one game. You can stop bringing it up.”

“Holy shit it totally is. Who is it?” Kelley holds out an open hand for Alex to high five. Alex shakes her head so Kelley gives herself a high five. “Was that a one time thing or should I invest in earplugs cause damn girl, you loud?”

Alex throws her pencil at Kelley, who starts laughing loudly, earning glares from those around them.

Kelley leans in close again. “If it was a one time thing, you wanna give me their number?” 

“Fuck off.” Alex pulls out her headphones and makes a show of putting them in her ears. 

Ten minutes later she glances up at Kelley through her eyelashes. She can’t distinctly remember what she had said in the heat of the moment but she knows she usually breathes out Tobin’s name at least once. 

Alex knew she was definitely going to have to be more careful because Kelley and Christen and most probably Sydney would be on the lookout to see who Alex spent a lot of time with. Alex makes a note to herself to spend a little time with other people before disappearing with Tobin at the next party.

~~-.-~~

**TH: You busy?**

**Alex: It’s game day**

**TH: Fuck**

**Alex: You wish ;)**

**TH: What about after?**

**Alex: It’s away. We won’t be back until super late**

~~-.-~~

**Alex: You in your room?**

**TH: I was gonna head there in a few. I’m in the campus center now. Pretty sure my roommates are there though. What about you?**

**Alex: Syd’s watching netflix :(**

**TH: Car?**

**Alex: I have a better idea**

**Alex: I’ll come find you. Be ready to go in twenty**

~~-.-~~

**TH: I found your underwear in my backpack... Wanna get it tonight ;)**

**Alex: 2 nights in a row?**

**TH: Well I’m going on the overnight trip with football so I won’t be here Friday and we’re getting back late Saturday more like Sunday**

**Alex: Okay but I’m gonna try to get Syd out of the room for like an hour or two. My back kinda hurts from the desk yesterday. I want a bed. Bring my underwear**

**TH: Okay. I’ll be there at 8**

\---

**TH: I’m walking in. Syd gone?**

**Alex: Yeah but my suitemates are still in their room so we gotta be quiet**

**TH: Make sure the bathroom door is locked**

**Alex: Already done. Now hurry up**

Tobin gets to Alex’s door and pushes it open then locks it behind her. She can hear music playing in the adjoining room, mixing with the music Alex has playing to cover up some of their noises.

As Tobin moves into the room she sees Alex on her bed lit up by only her desk lamp. Tobin takes another step in and sees Alex is posing for her in a bright red underwear set.

“Well hello.”

“Shut up and get over here,” Alex demands.

Tobin props her board against Alex’s desk and drops her backpack then starts to undo her belt. It’s not quick enough for Alex though who sits up and pushes Tobin’s hands out of the way. She gets the belt undone just enough to reach the button and zipper underneath before pushing it all down to the floor. Tobin smirks at Alex’s eagerness and steps on the back of her shoes to peel them off while. 

While Tobin is stepping out of her pants Alex makes quick work of the shirt and sweatshirt Tobin is wearing, dropping them to the floor with the rest of the clothes. Tobin stands in front of Alex in her bra and socks which causes Alex to giggle. Tobin leans down to pull her socks off while Alex quickly reaches for her back to unhook the bra. 

As soon as the last of Tobin’s clothes falls to the floor, she pushes Alex back and climbs onto the bed between her legs. Tobin grabs the fabric at Alex’s hips and pulls the red material down. She soon dives in and Alex can’t help the yelp that comes out as Tobin uses her tongue exactly how she’s learned Alex likes. 

It’s hard for Alex to move her hips from the seated position she’s in but it does allow her to rake her nails up Tobin’s back, leaving long red scratches. She can still see the faint marks from her nails from the previous night just behind Tobin’s shoulder.

Alex starts to moan and she digs her nails into Tobin’s shoulders. Just before she’s about to reach climax Tobin pulls away knowingly. They both had quickly learned each other’s tells and Tobin liked to mess with Alex, tease her, make her beg. As much as Alex hated being so close then not getting what she craved, Tobin never left her hanging for long and it definitely made it feel infinitely better when Tobin finally finished her off.

Tobin moved her lips to Alex’s thigh and started kissing and nipping at the warm skin. She brings a finger up and lightly started running it through her folds. Alex looked down at Tobin and could tell she was enjoying torturing her. 

“On your back,” Alex states, not wanting to let Tobin be in control anymore. Tobin picks her head up and Alex sits up more. “Roll over.”

Tobin smirks and does as instructed, loving when Alex sat on her face. Alex quickly maneuvers herself so she is straddling Tobin’s shoulders. She reaches back between Tobin’s legs to confirm with a finger that Tobin is dripping wet without even being touched. She looks down at Tobin who is looking her up and down patiently. She pulls her hand back and slowly sucks on her finger, moaning at the taste. Tobin bites her lip and squirms in anticipation. Alex grins then reaches down with her other hand behind Tobin’s head lifting it slightly. She then lowers herself onto Tobin’s waiting tongue. 

Tobin picks up where she had left off. With her original hand, Alex reaches back again and starts rubbing Tobin’s clit. Tobin’s legs spread to give Alex more access. Alex starts grinding against Tobin’s tongue, the feeling much stronger than before and Alex doesn’t let her pull away this time. 

When Alex releases Tobin’s head and leans into the headboard Tobin doesn’t stop. Her tongue continues moving against Alex, whose hips have a mind of their own and are soon pushing down again while she still tries to recover from her first orgasm.

Tobin wiggles until she is able to free an arm and reaches up to squeeze Alex’s chest. Alex leans back and Tobin’s fingers graze over her torso. Alex moans and Tobin quickly pulls back to shush her, knowing the walls aren’t thick enough to hide the noise. 

Alex bites her lip so Tobin continues but a few seconds later Alex moans again. Tobin pulls back and looks up Alex’s body at the woman above her. Alex whimpers at the loss of touch and tries to pull Tobin back in.

“You’re being too loud,” Tobin explains. “Flip over again.”

They quickly switch positions and soon Tobin is pressing her lips against Alex’s. Alex can taste herself on Tobin’s tongue. When Tobin’s fingers start to rub against her clit the moan is lost in Tobin’s throat. 

Alex’s hand moves down Tobin’s body and she mimics Tobin’s actions. They take turns moaning into each other’s mouths for a minute until Alex can’t take it anymore. She pulls away and starts sucking on Tobin’s collar bone. 

Tobin winces slightly when Alex bites down to keep the orgasm that’s moving through her between just the two of them. Tobin slows her fingers as Alex comes down from her high. The soccer player’s head finally falls to the pillow and Tobin smiles. “That was hot.” Alex nods with her eyes closed. Tobin kisses her softly, knowing Alex might not approve of the loving pecs but also knowing that she’s too far gone to care right now.

Alex’s hands eventually pull Tobin to her lips then work their way down her body.

\---

Alex’s fingers are deep inside Tobin when they hear a key being pushed into the lock. Alex looks up from her position over Tobin’s chest as the door is pushed open. She quickly hops off the bed, thankful that her bed is along the far wall and not visible from the door. 

“Hold on Syd I’m changing for bed.”

“Uh, okay,” her roommate calls back. 

Alex points to the corner where Tobin had hid before. Alex throws their clothes in that direction then starts pulling open drawers to make noise to disguise Tobin’s movements. Tobin ducks down.

Alex pulls on a random shirt and shorts from her dresser then looks at Tobin one last time. She holds up a finger to her lips before turning towards the door. “Okay you can come in.”

Sydney walks into the space and looks around confused. “What was that about?” She tosses her bag on her bed.

“I was naked,” Alex replies, positioning herself between the still naked Tobin and Sydney.

“We change in front of each other all the time.”

“I know. I was just uh…,” Alex quickly tries to think of an excuse, “I haven’t shaved in a while and didn’t want you making fun of me.”

“Not like I look,” Sydney raises her eyebrows but shrugs before climbing onto her bed. Alex clenches her fists and looks down, her eyes immediately notice Tobin’s backpack and skateboard leaning against her desk. She sidesteps over to it and slowly pulls out the desk chair to try and block it from Sydney’s view while she is focused on her phone.

“Come to Chris and Kel’s room with me.”

“Why?”

“I uh... need help figuring out what to wear this weekend.”

Sydney still hasn’t looked up from her phone. “So then shouldn’t we stay here so they can see the options?”

_Fuck._ “Uh, no. I want to see what they’re wearing so I don’t clash.”

“Okay weirdo. Don’t you want to know what I’m wearing too then?”

“You can show me later. You’re gonna help me get ready anyways so we need to see what they’re wearing.”

“Alright.” Sydney rolls off the bed and Alex lets her go first through the bathroom to the other side. She pulls the door shut behind them. As soon as the door closes Tobin stands up and quickly pulls her clothes on. She is out the door in under two minutes. Alex comes in a minute later, peeking her head through to check then opens it wider. She checks the area to make sure Tobin didn’t forget anything then grabs her phone and a random shirt to show the others. She starts texting Tobin as she walks back into the other room after washing her hands.

**Alex: Sorry about that**

Alex is on Kelley’s bed talking about Christen’s latest frat boy experience when Tobin texts her back.

**TH: Not your fault. We just need to be more careful. Also I left your underwear on your bed under your pillow.**

**Alex: Thank you**

**Alex: And sorry you didn’t get to finish. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll count it as a continuation of tonight if you want to do it tomorrow morning before you leave.**

**TH: That sounds super against your rules and we have to leave kinda early**

**Alex: I’ll make it up to you. Promise**

**TH: You better. Also… you seemed plenty shaved to me ;)**

**Alex: Oh okay. Then next time I’ll just let Syd come in and see both of us naked. Are you into exhibitionism?**

**TH: Never tried it**

**Alex: And you never will with me**

**TH: How is that different from the park?**

“Who are you texting?” Kelley asks, leaning over to try and see the phone.

Alex turns her phone away. “None of your business.”

**Alex: Gotta go. Talk to you later**

**TH: Okay. Night**

~~-.-~~

**TH: You sure you don’t want to drive down. I have this hotel room all to myself and I’m so horny. Syd coming back early last night really killed me. I def could have gone another 2 rounds**

**Alex: I’m not driving 10 hours and we already reached our weekly quota**

**TH: Does the quota include sexting? ;)**

**Alex: According to the rules no. Only hook ups**

**TH: You did say you would make it up to me...**

**Alex: Real subtle**

**Alex: But alright. Get naked**

**TH: Already am**

**Alex: Oh really...**

**TH: I just got out of the shower**

**Alex: Oh, wet and naked. Are you wet everywhere ;)**

**TH: Everywhere! I was thinking about our shower from a few weeks ago while I was in there and the marks you left on my chest from last night made me wish we had been able to finish.**

**Alex: Fuck!! Now I’m horny**

**Alex: I really wish I was in my room alone instead of watching a movie with team**

**TH: If you’re going to wish something why not put me there with you?**

**Alex: You know what I mean**

**TH: I do. I’ll return the favor later. Promise**

**Alex: You better. Get in bed and turn the tv on**

**TH: Can’t order porn. Dawn will see it**

**Alex: Not for that you perv. You can get loud. I wouldn’t want anyone to hear you**

**TH: Done. It’s house hunters in case you care**

**Alex: I don’t. Now play with your nipples. I know you like it when I suck on them. My tongue flicking them. Don’t move your hands lower until I tell you**

**TH: They’re so hard right now**

**Alex: Imagine me sucking on them as I roll my hips against yours**

**Alex: Slowly kissing down to your hip and working my way towards the center**

**Alex: I stop to spread your legs, licking my lips**

**Alex: I keep kissing a path downwards but veer off towards your thigh. Sucking softly on the skin**

**TH: This is so hot. Keep going**

**Alex: I reach up with my hands to play with your chest while situating myself between your legs**

**Alex: I scrape my nails down your chest leaving marks until they get to your thighs**

**Alex: I pick your legs up putting them over my shoulders as I pull you into me**

**Alex: **Put a pillow underneath your butt but no touching anything else yet**

**Alex: I stick my tongue past your lips slightly, gently licking you up and down**

**TH: I want to feel your tongue**

**Alex: I spread you open with my fingers so I have better access to your clit, flicking my tongue against it**

**TH: Can I please touch myself**

**Alex: Not yet**

**Alex: I suck your clit into my mouth and push my tongue against it**

**Alex: I lower one of my hands and slowly insert just my pointer finger inside of you**

**Alex: **You can put one finger in but don’t touch your clit yet**

**Alex: I slowly pull it out as your hips start to grind against my face**

**Alex: I push it back in just as slowly. Curling it up**

**Alex: I pull it back out and add a second finger**

**Alex: **You can add another finger**

**Alex: I pull it in and out faster to match your hips**

**Alex: My fingers curl deep inside of you**

**TH: I’m close**

**Alex: **Touch your clit with your other hand**

**Alex: **Push two fingers against it and rub. Pretend it’s my tongue**

**Alex: You taste so good**

**Alex: I’m so wet just thinking about you doing this right now**

**Alex: Come for me**

**Alex: I’ve got my tongue pressed hard against you as your hips grind against my face**

**Alex: Your hands are tangled in my hair as you get closer and closer to the edge**

**Alex: I can picture you moaning right now. So loud that I have to reach up and put my hand over your mouth so no one will hear you**

**TH: I’d suck on your fingers**

**Alex: You like the taste of yourself? ;)**

**TH: Maybe**

**TH: Also that was really hot**

**Alex: So after getting you off I’d slowly kiss up your body, then kiss you hard while my fingers continue to slowly toy with you**

**Alex: So that worked?**

**TH: Yeah it did. We should do this more often.**

**Alex: You prefer this to the real thing?**

**TH: NO!!! But we only get the real thing twice a week. I want you way more often than that**

**Alex: We’ll talk about upping it when our seasons are over. Now go to bed.**

~~-.-~~

Tobin sits in the back of the rented Ford Expedition with her headphones blocking out everything around her. She looks around the darkened car and sees everyone is sleeping, except Dawn who is driving.

She opens Instagram and starts going through her friends stories. Most of them are from a party at the rugby house. She gets to Ali’s which has a video of Ashlyn shooting beer pong. She’s about to swipe to the next video when she sees Alex in the background. The video ends, picking back up at Ashlyn’s next turn. Tobin focuses on Alex who she now sees is sitting on some guys lap with her arm around his shoulder and he’s whispering into her ear. The video ends and the next one starts. Tobin watches intently as Alex turns from watching the game to face him. The video ends before she finishes turning and the next one is a selfie of Ali and a few other soccer players. Tobin goes through the rest of the videos, searching for any sign of Alex. She then rewatches Ali’s a few times, focused on Alex and the mystery guy.

Tobin opens up her texts with Alex, the last being from the previous night. She starts typing, hoping to get a response.

**TH: Stuck in the car right now. If you’re alone maybe I could return the favor from last night**

**TH: And maybe we could do the real thing tomorrow afternoon**

Tobin doesn’t get a response until the next day just saying ‘sorry can’t’.

~~-.-~~

Tobin sits at the end of the treatment table finishing her initial write up for Dylan while waiting for the male soccer player above her to finish heating his hamstrings. She looks up as one of his teammates, that had just finished treatment, leans against the table next to him. 

“Where’d you go Saturday night? You disappeared. We all went to the diner after.”

Tobin glances up for a second before resuming her writing. 

“Yeah… I was with someone,” Dylan gloats.

“No way. Who?”

“I’m not saying.”

“Oh, come on. You’re lying. You weren’t with anyone.”

Tobin rolls her eyes as the boys continue to bicker.

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” Dylan concedes, “but you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.”

He looks around but obviously doesn’t care who hears since Tobin is less than five feet away. “Okay. I was with Alex.”

“From the girl’s team?” his teammate asks surprised.

Dylan nods, “Yeah.” Tobin grips her pen tightly, folder below forgotten.

“No way.” He holds out his hand for Dylan to slap. “Dude, she’s so fucking hot.”

“I know.” Dylan slaps his hand with a huge grin. “She was all over me.”

“How’d you bag that? I figured she had a boyfriend from home or something cause she never tries to get with anyone anymore.” Tobin grits her teeth, not wanting to hear any of this but also not able to tear herself away.

“She came onto me. We sometimes eat lunch together with Dom and Syd. Guess she just couldn’t control herself any more. She asked me to drive her home. Halfway back she just couldn’t wait anymore and reached over. When we got to school we just climbed into the back of the car. That’s sorta why my hammies are so tight right now.”

“Dude.” He reaches out for a fist bump. “You’re so fucking lucky.”

The timer beeps, and Tobin jumps to her feet and removes the heating pads. She picks up the massage stick as she walks back. “Roll over,” she says to Dylan, gripping the ends of the stick tightly. She pushes the stick into legs and starts rolling them out. 

Dylan squirms as Tobin pushes down hard into his legs. “Ah, Tobs, take it easy.”

“Sorry,” Tobin says, “I gotta roll them out.”

Dylan continues to squirm as Tobin takes her anger out on the soccer player’s legs.

~~-.-~~

**Alex: Syd has to work on some group project this afternoon and I know you don’t have practice today. Want to come over?**

**TH: Can’t**

**Alex: Okay :( I miss your tongue**

~~-.-~~

**Alex: You still busy?**

**Alex: Syd’s in the room now but I have a blanket we can use in your car since it’s not too cold**

**Alex: We can fog up your windows**

**TH: I have to study**

**Alex: Ugh. Fine. Good luck. Maybe we can celebrate after**

~~-.-~~

Tobin glances over her shoulder and sees the soccer team walking back to the field house after practice. She quickly turns and walks to the sideline, stepping in front of some players who are getting water.

~~-.-~~

**Alex: Ready to celebrate?**

**TH: My test is tomorrow**

**Alex: Wow you study more than just the day before?**

~~-.-~~

**Alex: Syds going out with Dom tonight and she’s staying over after. We can go the whole night in celebration**

**Alex: Tobs?**

**Alex: Where have you been? Are you ignoring me?**

**Alex: I feel like I haven’t seen you since last week**

**TH: I was in class**

**Alex: Until 9:30 at night?**

**TH: Yeah**

**Alex: You’ve never had this class before...**

**TH: It’s not every week. I only have to go to a few each semester and they’re not always on Wednesday**

**Alex: Oh. Well you wanna come over now**

**TH: I’m kinda tired. I think I’m just gonna go to bed**

~~-.-~~

Alex walks into the busy treatment room, looking around. Morgan walks over, “You here for treatment?”

Alex shakes her head, “No, I’m actually looking for Tobin.”

“Oh.” Morgan looks around the room then points to the back corner where Alex now sees stretching out a field hockey player’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Alex smiles, walking over. She stands behind Tobin, listening to their conversation about ice cream.

At a lull in the conversation, Alex reaches out to touch Tobin’s shoulder. “Tobs?”

Tobin turns, the smile on her face immediately dropping. “Uh, hey Alex.” Tobin looks beyond her. “Morgan’s free if you need treatment.”

Tobin turns back, switching her grip on the field hockey player’s arm. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you... about studying.”

Tobin glances over her shoulder, “Kinda busy.”

Alex shrugs. “I’ll wait.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Fine.”

Alex walks over to the cold whirlpool to where one of her teammates is seated. She keeps an eye on Tobin as she stands up and move to the other side of the room with her athlete. Alex watches Tobin work with the girl, waiting for them to be done. Tobin finally wraps an ice bag around the field hockey player’s shoulder and looks towards Alex. 

“Let me get my stuff.” Alex watches Tobin walk into the back room, collecting her board, jacket, and bag. “Okay let’s go.”

Alex leads her out of the room and into the gym. She motions towards the single row of bleachers that are pulled out and sits down.

“Okay so what’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?” Tobin questions.

“You’ve been ignoring me all week.”

“I’ve been tired.”

“If you want to take a break, that’s fine but just tell me. We did forget to have our monthly discussion but also rule number five, we gotta talk.”

“So now we’re talking about rules. What about rule number whatever,” Tobin waves her hand absentmindedly, “no sex with other people.”

Alex stares at her blankly, confused. “What?... Are you?”

Tobin shakes her head, “No, but you are.”

“What?” Alex shakes her head surprised. “No I’m not.”

“No need to lie. We’re supposed to be honest right.” 

“I am being honest.”

“You went to the rugby party last weekend right. I saw the snaps of you there and you were definitely pretty drunk.”

“Yeah I was drunk but I didn’t sleep with anyone.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I saw the ones of you sitting on some guy’s lap. His hands were all over you.”

“Yeah. I sat on some guy’s lap. That doesn’t mean I slept with him.”

“No, maybe not,” Tobin raises her voice, “cause that happened later with someone else.”

“I didn’t have sex with anyone and even if I did why are you mad? What about no getting jealous?” Alex questions angrily, standing up so she can whisper shout.

Tobin stays silent, not sure how to respond. 

“This was just some fling. Friends with benefits. Not a relationship,” Alex continues. “You weren’t supposed to fall in love with me.”

Tobin scoffs and stands up to match Alex. “Fall in love with you? I don’t even know you. We have sex. We’re barely allowed to talk with all your fucking rules.”

“This wasn’t supposed to be anything more than fun. You weren’t supposed to get feelings.”

“I was fine with this staying as it is and nothing more until you fucked it up by screwing someone else. You know what, maybe we need to call this off.”

“I didn’t do that,” Alex insists, her anger deflated. “But yeah, maybe we should. It was gonna end eventually anyways.”

Tobin grabs her bag from the floor. “Sounds good. No need to drag this out any longer. Let’s end it now.” She turns on her heel and walks out of the gym, shoving the door open as she steps out into the cold November air.

~~-.-~~

Allie walks into their shared room and looks at Tobin sprawled on her bed, phone on her chest with music playing. “Tobs?” Tobin lifts her head. “You good?”

Tobin nods, “Just a hard day.” 

“Wanna go out tonight?”

“Yeah but I can’t. I have class at eight tomorrow.”

“This weekend then. Huge party at football house Saturday. I’ll have Bati drive and we’ll get super drunk.”

Tobin smiles. “Sounds good.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin stumbles her way towards Allie, hanging onto Richie’s shoulder. “Allie,” Tobin calls loudly. Allie turns in surprise of how drunk Tobin already is. She thanks Richie and takes her best friend, supporting her weight.

“Har, it’s barely been an hour.”

“We were doing shots.” Tobin turns to point up the stairs with a smirk. “And then we might have done a little something else.”

Allie rolls her eyes.

“Can we go to the diner after?”

“Of course you’re hungry.”

“I’m horny too,” Tobin admits.

“Well that’s not something I can help you with.” 

“Not you,” Tobin groans.

Allie grins, “Let’s go over there,” Allie says leading Tobin to a less crowded area of the house. “So,” Allie asks, “can I hook you up with someone?”

Tobin shakes her head, “No. She slept with someone else so now we can’t be together.”

“Who?” Allie asks, hopefully getting an answer to Tobin’s secretiveness from the past two months.

“Alex,” Tobin replies.

Allie thinks for a few seconds, trying to figure out which Alex she’s referring to. “Wait that soccer player?”

“Yeah. She wasn’t supposed to sleep with someone but she did while I was away.”

“You guys were dating?”

“No,” Tobin shakes her head adamantly. She looks over Allie’s shoulder at the party goers.

“I’m confused,” Allie admits.

“Same,” Tobin groans, gripping her stomach. “I’m hungry.”

“Okay. I’ll text Bati that we wanna go get food.” Allie pulls out her phone, sending a quick text. “Come on, let’s go wait in the car.” Allie sets down her drink and leads Tobin out the door. Once in the car, Allie turns around to try and continue questioning Tobin. “So you and Alex weren’t dating?”

Tobin plays with the seatbelt. “No. She didn’t wanna.”

“But you asked?”

“No.” Tobin pulls the belt out all the way until it stops, then lets it go and watches it slip all the way back in.

“She was tutoring you though?”

“No. That was a lie.”

“So do you guys talk a lot?”

“Not really.”

“This isn’t really making sense, Tobs. Can you give me a little more detail?”

“Go ask her.” Tobin drunkenly points at the window. Allie looks towards the house. Bati is walking towards the car with a few other people. Allie sees Alex in the group and groans. She hops out of the car and quickly works to make sure Alex isn’t riding in the car with them by pulling Ashlyn and Ali to the car. She still isn’t sure what happened between the two but figures it’s probably best to not put them together, especially while Tobin is this drunk and high.

Tobin passes out halfway there after talking about the milkshake she wanted. Allie makes Bati park so that she can see Tobin through the window and then convinces the hostess to let them sit next to the window with the perfect view. 

Halfway through the meal, Allie glances out the window and sees the car door wide open. She quickly jumps out of the booth, climbing over her boyfriend and jogs outside. She sees Tobin walking in circles around a potted tree near the door.

“Can I have a milkshake?” Tobin asks when Allie gets to her. “And some fries?”

“Yeah Har,” Allie agrees. “Alex is inside though. Do you want me to get it to go so you can eat it outside?”

Tobin shakes her head. “No. I like it when she feeds them to me.” Tobin looks around the parking lot then back at Allie. “Can I borrow Bati’s car for a bit?”

“You’re not driving.”

“I don’t need to go anywhere. Alex and I just need to borrow the back seat.”

Allie blinks at her in surprise. “You and Alex have been sleeping together.”

“No. Not after the first time.” Allie’s shoulder’s fall as she gets confused but luckily Tobin continues. “We were just having sex. No sleeping. I don’t think that was in the rules but we didn’t sleep.” Tobin starts playing with a leaf. 

Allie’s jaw drops. “How long have you guys been having sex?”

Tobin looks down at her hand and starts pointing at her fingers but after three she has to restart. Allie watches her restart twice before reaching out to still her fingers. “When did you guys start hooking up?”

Tobin resumes playing with the leaves. “At Bati’s party.”

“And what about after that?”

“After we wrote the rules.”

“What rules?” Allie interrogates.

“The ones for us hooking up.”

“What were the rules?”

“No having sex with other people,” Tobin states, looking up into Allie’s eyes now. “She broke that though.”

“Who did she have sex with?” 

“Dylan,” Tobin’s eyes start to glisten. “We sexted so she was horny and instead of waiting for me to get back, she did him instead.”

Allie wraps Tobin in a hug. “You liked her?” she asks, more for confirmation then as a true question. 

Tobin nods. “And I thought she liked me. She came to my football game after telling me she wouldn’t because that’s too _girlfriendy_.” 

“And that wasn’t allowed?” Tobin nods. “What were some of the other rules?” 

“Uh…,” Tobin pulls back, “no feelings, no dates, no jealousy, only twice a week, can only text for sex.” Tobin smiles, “That rhymed.” Allie rolls her eyes but doesn’t correct her as she tries to keep pulling information out of Tobin. “No getting jealous and uh, nobody can know. Oh crap I shouldn’t have told you.”

Allie shakes her head. “That was only while you were doing it,” Allie explains. “Now it’s okay to tell me. You’re hurt and need someone to talk to.”

“I should go ask her just in case. I mean I signed something. I don’t know if it was forever or not.” Tobin starts walking towards the door but Allie stops her. 

“Oh no. You are _not_ going in there right now. You’ll say something to her that you'll regret, you definitely already have. I’m gonna text Bati to get you your shake and fries then he’ll drive us home.”

Allie pulls out her phone, briefly explaining that they need to go but Tobin also needs a shake and fries. She leads Tobin to the open car door and helps her climb back in. As she’s walking around she glances up at the windows and sees Alex watching them from the booth next to hers. The soccer player quickly turns and Allie glares at the side of her face. When Allie is back in the car she tries to pull more information from Tobin but her roommate has clammed up.

~~-.-~~

Ashlyn sits on the couch and looks over at Allie, jaw wide open. “Are you positive?”

“I mean it could have been some weird thing she made up, she was pretty cross faded, but it seemed really realistic if it was. There were rules and it would explain why Tobin seemed to sneak off every once in a while.”

“I just can’t imagine that. Like Tobs doesn’t seem like she would be with someone just for the sex.”

“Well if she liked her and this was her only way to be with her, I could see it. She isn’t always as confident as she portrays. She definitely has feelings for Alex and is still upset that Alex slept with someone.”

“Did Tobin tell you who?”

“She said Dylan. I’m assuming she meant the soccer player but I’m not positive about it.”

Ashlyn’s face falls. “He does kinda sleep around, or at least tries to. I kinda doubt Alex would sleep with him though.”

“I know. I asked Bati about him and he said he’s kind of a dick. He doesn’t believe half the shit he says, especially girls he’s slept with.”

“I feel like if he had actually slept with Alex I would know about it but if her and Tobin have been sleeping together for months then I really don’t know anything so maybe not.”

Allie nods, “I don’t know how I missed it either but I think they’ve been having a lot of sex in Tobin’s car so that’s pretty easy to hide.”

“Did you talk to her about it?”

Allie shakes her head. “No. She slept most of Sunday day then we went to dinner together and I tried to bring it up but she shut me down real quick. I don’t know what she remembers telling me if anything but regardless, she most certainly didn’t want to talk about the party or Alex.”

“I don’t even know how to bring that up with Alex without like straight up asking her. We have a game tomorrow, then two more and then the season’s over so maybe I can get her super drunk after the last game. Otherwise, I don’t think she’ll say anything.”

“Well you could talk to her about the Dylan thing at least, see if that’s true.”

“I’ll do it after the game tomorrow.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin sits in class on Thursday, going through her email as she waits for it to start. Morgan, who sits next to her, leans forward and slaps Alyssa’s shoulder. “Yo, Lys.”

“What?” Alyssa replies annoyed.

“Did you hear what happened to Alex?” Tobin’s eyes look up over her computer screen, her fingers hovering over the keys.

“Yeah. I saw her last night. I live across the hall from them. She fractured her radius and then she wasn’t sure but it was one of the carpals. With the way she was talking about it though I’m assuming the scaphoid just cause it’s so common but she really didn’t know.”

“It probably was. She was basically kicked into hyperextension.”

Alyssa winces, “The one game I couldn’t go to and that happens.”

“We basically just splinted her and sent her. She was in so much pain.”

“I can imagine. I can’t wait to see those x-rays.”

“Alright everyone, grab a partner…”

~~-.-~~

Tobin sits on the swivel stool, watching Richie go through his shoulder exercises. “Tobin,” Dawn calls from her office. Tobin turns and Dawn waves her over. As she gets closer she sees Alex sitting in the office, her left arm in a sling. Tobin looks to Dawn, not meeting eyes with the soccer player. “So, Alex fractured her radius and hamate.” 

Tobin looks down at the top of her head for a second before refocusing on Dawn. “Can you write it up? Just look her over but don’t do any range of motion stuff yet then do ice and stim. Once she’s set up, write up a script for exercises and the progressions and stuff.”

Tobin nods. “On both?”

Dawn nods and hands over Alex’s folder. Tobin takes it and walks out of the office to an empty treatment table. She waits for Alex to sit down then looks up at her. “So explain what happened?” 

“It was a corner kick and I went up for a header. I got hit in midair and kinda flipped and used my hand to catch myself. I’m not really sure what happened after that. Wait, I can just pull up the video.” Alex grabs her phone and starts to look for it. 

“You can show me later,” Tobin interrupts. “So when it happened, how bad did it hurt?”

Alex puts her phone in her lap, “Uh like a seven.” Tobin scribbles while Alex keeps talking. “But I’m on some pain killers now so it’s like a one or two.”

They get through everything Tobin needs to write, then she helps the soccer player remove the sling and splint. She can feel Alex flinch when she first touches her. She carefully holds Alex’s arm, looking it over. “Where’s the most pain?”

Alex point to the side of her elbow and Tobin nods. She carefully handles Alex arm, examining it then setting it back down. “Okay, so stim and ice.” Tobin walks away to make the ice bags. When she returns, Alex has her phone in her good hand. She barely pays attention to Tobin while she gets set up. Tobin glances at the phone, watching Alex skim through Instagram.

Tobin rolls her eyes and scoffs while she finishes connecting the wires then says, “Tell me when to stop.” 

“Stop,” Alex says before Tobin’s even touched the button, looking up.

“I didn’t even start yet,” Tobin replies confused.

Alex shakes her head annoyed. “No. Stop...,” she waves her good hand in Tobin’s direction, “I don’t know. Just set up the stim and go help someone else.”

“That’s what I was trying to do,” Tobin explains back, keeping her voice low but her tone is harsh. “Dawn told me to help you. That’s the only reason I’m working with you.” Tobin starts pushing the button to turn Alex’s stim up. Once Alex tells her to stop, she grabs the folder and walks away briskly to finish filling out the information Dawn wanted.

“She’s all set up,” Tobin says to Dawn, holding the folder out for the older woman to sign.

Dawn looks it over, and signs the evaluation. She then studies the exercises Tobin had come up with. “The is really good. Working her shoulder, isometrics, keeping her cardio up. This is great.” She rearranges a few exercises then hands the folder back to Tobin. She glances over at the soccer player quickly then back at Tobin. “I want you to work with her. It’s dying down because basically everything is over. Can you try to work out your schedule with hers so you see her at least three times a week? I don’t care if you don’t keep your regular hours anymore. Do whatever works for you both.”

“What? You want me to work with only her?” Tobin questions, the disdain mostly kept out of her voice.

Dawn rolls her eyes, not picking up on the reason. “You can work with other people too, but I think it’s good for you to see a rehab from start to finish.”

“Okay,” Tobin relents. She takes the folder back and trudges over to Alex slowly. She pushes a stool over and plops down.

Alex glares at her phone, but doesn’t look over. “What?” she sneers.

“Dawn’s making me work with you. She wants me to get your schedule so we can both come in at the same time.”

Alex snorts, still scrolling, “Why?”

“Because she liked the rehab program I came up with for you.”

Alex rolls her eyes and finally looks over at Tobin. “Is this just some lame excuse so you can try to get close to me again?”

“Why would I want to spend any time with you?” Tobin asks.

“You used to want to spend all your time with me,” Alex retorts.

Tobin opens her mouth to respond but freezes. She closes her mouth and takes a slow breath. “So tomorrow you can come in and just do ice and stim again. We’ll start your exercises Monday. When are you free Monday? I have class until ten thirty.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “I can be here then.”

Tobin nods and jots it down. They go through the week, finding suitable times for each day to meet. Alex’s stim beeps to signal that it’s done and Tobin starts to pull off the pads. “So I’ll see you Monday,” Tobin states before walking away.

“Yeah,” Alex groans in response.

~~-.-~~

Ashlyn knocks on Alex’s door, impatiently waiting for her teammate to answer. When she does, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ashlyn pushes her way in. “What Ash?” Alex yawns.

Ashlyn glances around, making sure Sydney isn’t there. “I just wanted to talk. Get dressed and we can go eat.”

Alex whines, “It’s so early.”

“It’s eleven thirty.”

“I don’t have class so I don’t need to get up until the game.”

“What about food?”

“Fine.” Alex starts looking around for clothes to pull on. Ten minutes later the two walk out, Ashlyn making small talk about Alex’s arm for most of the way. 

Ashlyn waits until they are seated with food before she starts to ask the important questions.“So, I heard something a few days ago and was kinda wondering if it was true.”

Alex half looks at her confused as she cuts into her pancakes. “What?”

“Did you hook up with Dylan?”

Alex freezes and stares at Ashlyn who is nursing her coffee. “What?” she repeats, this time harsher.

“I heard that you and Dylan hooked up. I didn’t think it was true cause I figured I would have known about it from you or Syd or someone else but I wasn’t sure.”

Alex shakes her head. “Yeah that never happened. He’s a pig. He tried to kiss me a couple weeks ago after a party but I pushed him away. Where did you hear that?”

“Through the grapevine.”

Alex groans, “He’s probably the one spreading it.”

Ashlyn nods, “Yeah, I figured.”

“He’s an asshole,” Alex says. “If you hear it again you can say it’s a lie.”

“I already did and I probably would even if it were true but I wanted to confirm with you just in case.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin walks into the treatment room and spies Alex already sitting at a table looking at her phone. Tobin quickly deposits her board, backpack, and jacket in the back before grabbing Alex’s folder.

“Hey,” Tobin says in a level tone as she sits down. “How’s it feeling?”

“Fine I guess.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Scale of one to ten.” Tobin has to begrudgingly pull out the answers to each of her questions. “You do realize the more helpful you are in answering the questions the less time we have to actually spend together right?”

Alex sighs but is more cooperative as Tobin takes her through the exercises.

~~-.-~~

“I get that you think the harder you work now, the quicker you can stop coming in but if you injure yourself further it’s just going to be more time that you have to spend with me.”

Alex groans but sets the eight pound weight down and grabs the two as instructed.

“Okay. Two sets of twelve .”

~~-.-~~

“Time,” Tobin calls, pressing the buttons on her phone to stop the timer. Alex sets the weight down on the table and looks to Tobin. It had been five days of working together for an hour each day. They barely talked outside of Tobin telling Alex what to do and critiquing her form as she does the exercises.

Once the set is over, Tobin glances down at the chart. Alex out of the blue asks,“Do you think I slept with Dylan?” Tobin’s eyes stay on the sheet but her finger stops moving down the list of exercises. Tobin doesn’t respond so Alex presses on. “Is he who you think I had sex with at the party?”

Tobin shakes her head, not as an answer to the question but to the premise. “It’s over. We have to work together. Let’s just get these last few exercises over with then we get two whole days of not having to see each other.”

Alex keeps her mouth closed and follows Tobin over to the wall. She pushes against it with her arm, watching Tobin as she writes in the folder. 

“Tobin?” Alex questions.

“What?” she counters snidely.

“I finished this one. What’s next?”

Tobin looks up. “You did abduction so flexion and extension.” Tobin leads her back to the treatment table. She climbs up on the table behind her, places a hand on Alex’s upper arm and instructs her to, “Push back against me.” Alex can hear Tobin softly counting under her breath. 

“We can still be mad at each other because you were a total bitch to me,” Alex says quiet enough that no one else will hear, “but you should know I didn’t sleep with anyone else.”

Tobin scoffs, “That’s not what he said.”

Alex scoffs right back. “Cause guys don’t lie about that kinda stuff all the time.”

“Then how would he know you like to do it in the backseat?” Tobin questions .

“I have no idea but he probably doesn’t. That is though where he tried to kiss me after driving me home and I had to shove him off.” Tobin’s fingers squeeze into Alex’s bicep. “Ow,” Alex pulls away.

Tobin drops her hand and falls back onto her heels. “Sorry.”

Alex shakes her head. “It’s fine. Let’s just finish this so I can leave.”

Tobin moves back to a kneeling position and they finish the last of Alex’s exercises. They part ways in silence without even a second glance. 

~~-.-~~

Tobin walks into her bedroom seeing Bati sitting against the wall with Allie curled up next to him. Bati has headphones on and is focused on the computer while Allie skims through a textbook.

Allie smiles and Bati throws up a peace sign but quickly refocuses on his show. “Can we talk?” Tobin asks.

Allie nods quickly. She glances over at her boyfriend then rolls off the bed and hops up on Tobin’s bed. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

Allie chuckles. “Then what do you want to talk about?”

“What did I tell you last weekend?”

Allie stares at Tobin for a second in surprise. “You uh, told me that you and Alex had been hooking up for a while but then she slept with someone so you guys broke it off or something.”

Tobin nods. “Yeah… So what if she didn’t actually sleep with him?”

“I don- What makes you say that?”

“She denied it again and said he was lying but like wasn’t trying to do anything about it. Why would she keep that up if it wasn’t true?”

Allie shrugs. “I don’t know Tobs. How reliable was the source to begin with?”

“He was just bragging about bagging her, but he talked about doing it in his car which was like our thing so it made it seem real.”

“I think you should trust her over someone who was bragging about sleeping with her to a friend. Guys lie about stuff like that all the time to seem cooler.”

“So what do I do?” Tobin asks softly, looking down at the ring on her thumb.

“You could apologize for one. You accused her of basically cheating on you, and she didn’t so that was like super unfair of you.” 

Tobin nods in agreement. “Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” She picks up her phone and looks at their last few texts before starting a new one.

**TH: Hey so I realize I jumped to conclusions without talking to you first and I want to apologize for being crazy. I feel like this is something I should do in person and not in the ATR where we can’t really talk. Football’s over so I’m free whenever. Let me know**

Even though Tobin checks every few minutes, even having Allie send her a text to make sure her phone is working, she doesn’t get a response for the rest of the night. 

~~-.-~~

The next morning, Tobin wakes up to a short and simple text that was sent in the early hours of the morning.

**Alex: Lunch at 11?**

**TH: Sounds good. Usual table?**

\---

Tobin arrives at the dining hall thirty minutes early. She pulls out her laptop and starts working on an assignment. A little after eleven, Alex pulls a chair out and drops her bag, walking away without a word.

Tobin saves her work than stands, following Alex towards the food. She makes herself a sandwich and walks back to the table where Alex has already started eating. Alex puts her fork down when Tobin sits across from her and looks at her, waiting.

“I should have talked to you before just assuming that you had slept with Dylan.”

Alex scoffs, “No shit. I would never sleep with him. He’s an ass and gross.”

Tobin shrugs, “Personality doesn’t really matter when you’re just doing it in the back seat.”

“It kinda does,” Alex argues. “And I have to interact with him somewhat regularly. I can barely look at him now, if he had actually seen me naked I would just die of embarrassment.”

Tobin nods, “I’m sorry. I just got upset cause I thought I wasn’t enough or something and you had been hiding it from me since I was gone. I should have talked to you first but I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was jealous.”

Alex's face softens at Tobin’s confession. “I don’t think I’ve ever been quiet in voicing my opinions for how you could make it better.”

Tobin nods, thinking back to how vocal Alex could be in bed, the back row of her car and the various other places they had found at least a few minutes of privacy. “I’ve been cheated on before and it’s not like I really had any warning there either.”

“It’s not cheating if we weren’t together to begin with.”

“I know,” Tobin admits. “But it was a relationship of sorts. An aromantic one but still. I just… I don’t know how to explain this well. I didn’t think we were dating but we were still exclusive and I got jealous. Simple as that.”

“There was nothing for you to get jealous of. I didn’t sleep with him.”

“It wasn’t even that. In part it was, but when I saw the stuff with you on that dude’s lap I was jealous of that too. I know we weren’t together but honestly I wanted more.” Alex’s mouth closes, the response she had falls from her tongue and she stares at Tobin. “I know we said no relationship, just sex and I was gonna keep doing that because it’s what you wanted. I knew if I said anything it would fuck everything up and then not only would we not be able to hook up but I probably wouldn’t even see you anymore, or talk to you. It was selfish.

“I should have told you when I realized I had feelings.” Tobin picks up a chip. “I know we can’t go back to the same thing and I’m not asking you to. It probably won’t be normal for a while, if ever, but if we could at least try being civil. I might not be fully over you yet but I’m working on it and I know not to try anything with you. We have to work together for who knows how long and I’d like to be able to go in not dreading that every day. I will stay one hundred percent professional while we’re in there.”

Alex nods. “That’s fine. I didn’t really think you were ever gonna try to put the moves on me in there even when we were hooking up.”

Tobin grins thinking back to over a month ago. “I felt horrible last time I worked with you. I mean you had a black eye cause I hit you.” Tobin laughs to herself. “Wow. That sounds bad without context.”

Alex smiles back, nodding. “Yeah.”

Tobin looks right into Alex’s eyes. “It healed nicely though so at least no permanent damage.”

“So the black spots are gonna go away eventually?”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Alex dares. “You wouldn’t hit a cripple.”

“You’re probably still faster than me so you could just run away easy.”

“That is true,” Alex agrees.

“So are we good? Back to normal?” Tobin pauses for a second then quickly starts to speak. “Well not normal like before but like not fighting, sorta friends.”

Alex smiles and nods, “Yeah. That sounds good.”

They eat silently for a few minutes. “So how’s your arm feeling?”

Alex glances down at her arm. “Fine. A little sore from all the exercises and stuff but ya know…”

“Better than excruciating pain.”

Alex nods, “Yeah, pretty much.”

They go back to eating quietly for a few minutes. “Now that we’re doing the whole… friend thing,” Tobin starts, “do you think you could actually help me with algebra.” 

“I thought you didn’t need help,” Alex sasses.

“I normally don’t but I just don’t understand this one problem on my review sheet. She gave us the answers and everytime I try to do it I get something different than what the sheet says.”

Alex nods and looks to Tobin’s backpack. “Do you have it with you?”

Tobin reaches in and pulls it out. Alex grabs a napkin to clean her hands before taking the sheet and looking at the problem Tobin pointed out. Alex gets to work on solving it, Tobin watching intently. 

“Okay so I’m not sure what you were doing wrong but I got the same answer your prof did.”

Tobin takes the paper back with her eyebrows pushed together. She studies the two than looks at Alex. “Witchcraft.”

“Or just ya know… math.”

“Well you understand imaginary numbers better than I do. That’s why I couldn’t get it. I kept forgetting the negative part.”

“You’re just not good with eyes,” Alex jokes, winking at Tobin.

“And that’s the last time I ever ask you for help on anything.”

~~-.-~~

“How was your weekend?” Tobin asks Alex as she starts her exercises.

“Not bad. Went to the library after our lunch. Hockey team had a party cause they won their first game. Slept most of Sunday. What about you?”

“Um I went to the basketball games Saturday night. Then after I went out with some of the other ATs. Then Sunday is football day so I watched games most of the day. Nothing too exciting on the injury front though.”

“Is that why you watch games? You just wanna see the injuries?”

Tobin shrugs as she shifts her position on the table to resist Alex’s movements. “Well yeah. I mean did you see the tib fib fracture a few weeks ago. His leg was bent in three places.”

Alex shakes her head, “You’re sadistic.” 

“More of a masochist if anything but,” Tobin glances around, “right after Dylan said the stuff about sleeping with you I had to roll out his hammies and I’m not going to say I didn’t enjoy him squirming. I also might have pressed a little harder than I needed to.”

Alex smirks. “Good. He deserved it.”

Tobin takes Alex through a new exercise then leans against the wall while she finishes. “So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?”

“Heading to my grandparents after I come in tomorrow. What about you?”

“Just going home. I have class Wednesday morning so I’ll be here until the end. You don’t have to come in tomorrow though. If that’s the only thing keeping you here you can leave today.”

“I haven’t finished packing. I’ll do most of it tonight. Pack my car while you’re in class tomorrow then leave right after we finish.”

~~-.-~~

**TH: Happy Thanksgiving**

**Alex: Thanks. You too**

**Alex: Are you watching the parade?**

**TH: It’s on in the background but I’m checking my fantasy league. Why?**

**Alex: Are the singers really bad this year or is it normally that obvious that they’re lip syncing**

**TH: It’s normally pretty obvious**

**Alex: Weird**

**Alex: I don’t think I’ve sat down and actually watched this in such a long time. I’m usually on pie duty.**

**TH: OMG are you not gonna have pie?**

**Alex: My sisters are making it instead**

**TH: Phew. That would have been a travesty**

**Alex: So you going shopping tonight?**

**TH: You’re funny but if you’re going you gotta be careful. No fist fights no matter how good the deal is. Trust me it’s not worth it. Even though the casts are off your bones are still healing**

**Alex: Yes mom. I’ll be careful. Promise**

~~-.-~~

Tobin jogs into the room, finding Alex waiting on a table. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Alex looks up from her phone with a shrug. “Is everything the same?” Tobin asks

Alex nods, “Yeah.”

“Did you do anything over break to aggravate it.” 

“Nope,” Alex smiles proudly.

“Cool. Get started on your exercises. I’ll be over in a few.” Tobin walks into the back to drop off her stuff then Alex watches her disappear into the women’s locker room, saying something quickly to another student. 

Alex walks over to the elliptical and starts her ten minute warm up. After a minute, another student athletic trainer grabs some bandaids from the counter next to her and other supplies and walks into the locker room with them. She continues the warm up but keeps her eyes on the locker room door.

Just as she is about to begin her shoulder exercises, Tobin walks back into the room in athletic shorts, khakis in hand. Her left knee has a large bandaid over it. She disappears into the office while Alex hooks the blue band into the wall.

When Tobin returns Alex relaxes her arm and turns to Tobin, “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna tell me what’s up?” Alex pointedly looks down at Tobin’s leg.

Tobin stands silently for a moment than bobs her head. “I was skating down the hill from the apartments and took kind of a nasty spill.”

“What happened?” Alex asks with concern.

Tobin sighs. “Well you know the stop sign at the bottom of that hill?”

“Yeah?”

“A truck blew right through it. I fell off my board while trying to avoid it.” Tobin realizes Alex had taken a break. “Keep doing your exercises.”

Alex resumes her movement but doesn’t stop her questioning. “When did this happen?”

“Twenty minutes ago, maybe.”

“That’s why you were late?” Tobin nods. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just some scrapes and bruises.”

“Wait,” Alex pauses, thinking for a few seconds. “Where’s your board?”

Tobin sighs. “A garbage can. Well half of it. The other half I think went into the woods.”

Alex stops and turns to fully face Tobin. “You seriously almost just died. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I wouldn’t have died.”

“At the very least you would have been run over by a truck and would be severely injured.”

“My board was severely injured.”

“You’re gonna have to walk now.”

“I’m gonna have to leave so much earlier to get to my classes and stuff.”

“The horror.”

“I’m going to lose so much sleep.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to use it for much longer anyways. It’s gonna snow soon.”

~~-.-~~

**Alex: How are your finals going?**

**TH: Decent. Got a practical tomorrow then an online one Thursday and I’m done.**

**TH: And the online one is bs so basically I’ll be done by noon tomorrow**

**TH: What about you?**

**Alex: I’m done**

**TH: So basically you just wanted to brag**

**Alex: Yeah. Pretty much;)**

**Alex: Just submitted my last paper.**

**Alex: Oh also the other main reason I texted. Your present came in and I wanted to give it to you. Come by my room after your test tomorrow?**

**TH: We were doing presents?**

**Alex: We weren’t but I was procrastinating and came across something I thought you could probably use**

**TH: What is it?**

**Alex: It’s a surprise. I’ll be packing like all day tomorrow and I’m leaving that night so text me when you’re finished and we can grab lunch.**

**~~-.-~~**

Tobin tosses her bag down then dramatically drops into the booth across from Alex. Alex smiles up at her. “Not going to get food?”

Tobin’s head falls back and her eyes close. She groans and flops her head back and forth.

“That bad huh?”

“It wasn’t bad and I did fine, just the scenarios were weird and I got the hardest one and bleh.”

Alex takes a bite of her celery, crunching it while studying Tobin. Tobin doesn’t move so Alex picks up another piece of celery and leans over. She pushes it against Tobin’s lips which open and take a bite of the offered food. Alex pushes it in more and Tobin takes another bite.

“Do you want me to like fully feed you or…”

“I’m not opposed to that.”

Alex rolls her eyes and drops the celery back onto her plate. “I’m not feeding you.”

Tobin opens her eyes and pouts at Alex. She reaches out to grab what remains of the stick, glaring at Alex while she takes another bite. “And I was going to offer to buy you a bottle of whatever you want.”

Alex smiles, “Well I have a huge bottle of rum in my room. I’m all set.”

Tobin scoffs as she takes a bite. “That bottle was probably like twenty bucks. I was gonna get you something good. Not bottom shelf.”

“Eh…,” Alex shakes her head, “that’s okay. I can just have one of my sisters do it.”

Tobin takes another bite but her face softens. “I guess I won’t get you anything then.”

“When were you going to go?”

“I’m still going, probably after this because I want something. I’m ready to take my test tomorrow hung over. I was gonna get something for myself and drink it tonight”

“Well can you at least come to my room first and get your gift.”

Tobin nods and slides out. “Guess I’ll go get lunch.”

\---

Alex leads Tobin into her room. Tobin looks at Sydney’s side and whistles. “This is the neatest I’ve seen Syd’s stuff.”

Alex laughs as she walks to her own side, “Yeah. That’s cause she left.” 

Tobin looks at Alex's side and her eyes go wide, “Wow. Your side is… wow.”

Alex looks over the many piles of clothes and various items on her bed. “I’m packing.”

“Where are you going? China?”

Alex moves to her bed, turns, and puts her hands on her hips. “Do you want your present or not?”

Tobin smirks. “Sorry.”

Alex shakes her head and bends down to reach under her bed. She pulls out a longboard with a large red bow on top and holds it out to Tobin. “To replace the one you broke.”

Tobin takes it and flips it over to reveal an x-ray of an arm. A smile tugs at her lips and she looks up at Alex and starts to hand it back. “I can’t.”

Alex waves her hand. “You have to because I can’t return it. It’s custom ordered.” She points at the board. “That’s my x-ray.”

Tobin looks back down and slowly turns the board in her hand. She pauses and spins the wheel, watching the rainbow tie-dye spin around. “This is…,” she looks up at Alex. “Thank you.” The board falls to one hand and she holds it by the truck. She closes the distance between them and envelops Alex in a tight, one-armed hug. “Thank you,” she repeats.

Alex smiles and brings both arms around Tobin’s waist. “It was nothing,” Alex mumbled. She holds her until she feels Tobin start to pull back. Tobin smiles at her then looks back at the board in her hands. Alex eyes flicker down to Tobin’s lips. “So you like it?”

Tobin nods. “Yeah. This is awesome.” She takes the bow off and places the board on the ground. She places one foot on it, rolls it back and forth then looks up at Alex, “Thank you Alex.”

Alex crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at the board. “You helped me through rehab and this is my thank you.” Alex can still feel Tobin’s piercing eyes on her but isn’t able to look up from the ground. “I should get back to packing.”

Tobin bobs her head even though Alex can’t see her. “Thank you,” she repeats. She steps on the back of the board and kicks it up to herself. She tucks it under her arm and looks at Alex who is now looking around the room. “Have a good break.”

“You too.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin moves to the door quickly to stop the obnoxious knocking. “What?” she groans, pulling open the door. Alex stands in the hallway, bundled up in a hat, gloves, winter jacket, sweatpants, and her winter boots, all look slightly damp. Tobin’s face scrunches up. “What are you still doing here?”

Alex pushes her way in and starts pulling off her many layers in the kitchen. “In case you didn’t look out the window, the snow started like way earlier than I expected and I didn’t really want to get caught in traffic.” Tobin nods. “You said your roommates had all left. Syd’s gone. Kelley and Chris are studying for some big test tomorrow and I was bored.”

Tobin walks to the cabinets and grabs a plastic cup for Alex. “Well you’re just in time. I was about to start the festivities.”

“Drinking alone isn’t as fun. Wanna watch something and make a drinking game out of it?”

“Yeah sure, why not?” Tobin heads towards her bedroom, expecting Alex to follow. “What do you wanna watch?”

“I’ve been waiting for finals to be over before watching the new season of Schitt’s Creek, we could watch that,” Alex calls down the hall, still in the kitchen area trying to pull off her boots.

“Never seen it.”

“What?” Alex calls. She finally kicks off her boots and walks to Tobin’s door. Tobin sits at her desk watching her laptop turn on. “How have you not seen that show? It’s like the best and it’s on Netflix. We’re watching it.”

Tobin shrugs her shoulders. “Okay.”

Alex glances at the skateboard she had gotten Tobin that’s leaning against Allie’s desk as she walks over to Tobin’s desk to grab a pen and a piece of paper. She leans over to start writing. Tobin peeks over her arm to see. “Who’s Moira?”

“The mom.” Tobin nods and slowly brings up Netflix as Alex finishes off her list. A minute later Alex pulls back. “That should get us pretty drunk.”

“Okay, so basically you’ll just tell me when to drink.”

Alex grins and nods. “Cool.” Alex looks around the room. “Jesus it’s hot in here.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. I normally have the window open but snow was blowing in so I closed it.” She gestures down to her boxers and t-shirt. “The heat is broken or something.”

Alex pushes up the sleeves of her long sleeve and climbs onto the bed. “Let’s go Heath. You’re gonna love this. Promise.”

Tobin mixes the drinks and starts the show before climbing next to Alex with a foot of space between them. They get through the first episode and Tobin moves to take the two bottles from her desk to refill their cups.

“So what did you think?”

“It’s good. I was expecting more but pilots are normally a letdown.” Tobin turns back around to hand Alex her drink and notices she has pulled off her long sleeve and is now in a black camisole. Tobin can’t help but let her eyes wander over Alex’s torso. 

Alex takes her cup from Tobin, noticing the wandering eyes but doesn’t say anything. The next episode starts and Tobin sits back down. Soon she holds her cup up towards Alex, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Alex smiles and clinks her cup against Tobin’s. They each take a sip and refocus on the show. 

Alex grabs the bottle after fifteen minutes to top off her cup and hands it over to Tobin who does the same then places it between them, no longer using the coke to dilute it. They each sip and drink as the rules indicate. Once the episode ends, she leans over and places it on the chair next to Tobin’s laptop. She presses the spacebar to pause the credits and looks over at Tobin. 

“Do you have shorts I can borrow?” she asks. “It’s so hot in here. I’m like dying.”

Tobin nods and motions to her dresser. “You know where they are. Third one down.”

Alex slides off the bed and looks for the shorts. She pulls out the top pair then looks at Tobin who is playing on her phone. Alex pushes down her sweatpants quickly then pulls on the shorts before diving back onto the bed.

Tobin looks over at her, “You good.”

Alex nods and crawls so her head is resting on Tobin’s lap. She rolls over onto her back and looks up at Tobin. “Want to play a game?”

“I thought we already were?”

Alex shakes her head. “No, a different one.”

“Uh,” Tobin studies Alex before continuing, “as long as it doesn’t require me getting up.”

“Perfect. Never have I ever.”

“There’s only two of us.”

Alex nods and pulls her phone off the bed. “I have an app that will ask the questions.”

Tobin sighs, “Fine.” Alex smirks and opens the app. She waits for it to load before sitting up and placing the phone down. “I don’t have my glasses on, read them out to me,” Tobin commands. 

The first few questions require them both to drink since they’ve both eaten food off the floor and pulled all nighters. Tobin raises an eyebrow at Alex when she drinks to ‘Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.’ 

“What? I have a pool. Me and my boyfriend took full advantage of it when my parents were away while I was in high school.”

Tobin raises her hands up. “No judgements.”

Alex leans forward to tap the screen for the next question. “Better not be.”

“Never have I ever had sex in a public place,” Alex reads then takes a sip.

Tobin thinks back to the numerous times they had sex in public places while she raises her cup to her lips. Alex glances at Tobin to make sure she’s drinking while reaching forward to swipe to the next one.

The words type out and Alex reads them off. “Never have I ever had a threesome.” Tobin shakes her head and Alex reaches forward to swipe the question away. She sits back as the new screen slowly loads. “Never have I ever broken a bone.” Alex takes a tip and turns to look at Tobin who is also taking a sip. “What’d you break?”

“Scaphoid.”

“Which is…?”

“In your hand.” Tobin takes Alex’s hand that isn’t holding the cup and squeezes below her thumb. “It’s one of the carpals. One of your wrist bones. I fell and caught myself with my hands.” Tobin drops Alex’s hand and makes a thumbs up motion with her free hand. You can actually find it because some tendons make up what’s called the anatomical snuffbox.” Tobin turns her hand so Alex can see an indent in her own hand below her thumb.

“The what?” Alex asks, looking at her own hand.

“Snuffbox. People used to do drugs out of it.” Tobin takes Alex’s hand again and pushes into the space. “Right there is your scaphoid.”

Alex nods. “I feel like I’m more drunk than I think I am.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and reaches to the phone to swipe. “Just read the next thing.”

Alex looks from her hand to the phone. “Never have I ever...been in handcuffs.” Alex leans forward, ready to swipe again when she notices Tobin take a sip in her peripheral. Alex stops and turns fully. “When were you in handcuffs?”

“High school. It was for some skit about not drunk driving. I was the ‘drunk driver’”

“Oh.” Alex’s face falls. “That’s not fun.”

“Not sexual. Sorry.”

Alex swipes and waits as the next one comes in. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo. Nope.” She swipes. “Next.”

Alex swipes and looks at the question for a second before reading it. “Never have I ever faked an orgasim.” She takes a sip while turning to Tobin and watches her cup. “Did you ever fake one?”

Tobin shakes her head. “Nope but you did apparently.”

Alex mimics Tobin’s head movements. “With a hook up freshman year, yeah. Not with you. Never needed to.”

“Does that mean you would have?”

Alex thinks about it for a second. “I don’t know. Maybe if it wasn’t working for some reason. It just doesn’t work sometimes even if the person giving it is amazing.”

“But it did work with me...every time?”

Alex nods. “You have a magical tongue.”

Tobin laughs and sticks out her tongue. 

“What about you? Would you fake it if it wasn’t working?”

Tobin shakes her head. “No. I’d probably try to flip the situation and go down on you. I’d probably be too much in my own head and yeah...Going down on you always got me pretty worked up. I’m sure it would be pretty easy after that.”

Alex smirks. “Fair enough, I wasn’t asking about me though.” Tobin blushes and looks down at her cup. Alex puts a hand on Tobin’s thigh. “Do you still think about us?”

“I mean I see you almost everyday,” Tobin says slightly aggressively. “It pops into my head sometimes.”

Alex thinks for a moment then sees her phone still lit up on the bed. “Okay. Next question.” She reaches over and swipes the screen. “Never have I ever masturbated to thoughts of my ex,” she reads before the actual question comes up.

“There’s no way that’s what it says and we weren’t together so you don’t count as an ex.” Tobin reaches for the phone to bring it closer. “This is about getting a ticket.” Tobin looks at Alex who is staring right back at her. 

Alex waits until Tobin is looking before she takes a quick sip, keeping her eyes locked on Tobin’s. Alex lowers her cup and continues staring back at Tobin with an emotionless face. Tobin looks down at Alex’s cup then her own. She looks back to Alex then brings the cup to her mouth and takes a small sip.

“Never have I ever wanted to get back together with someone.” Alex takes another sip. Not waiting to see if Tobin takes a sip she continues, “Never have I ever been attracted to someone in this room.” Alex finishes her cup, giving Tobin a moment while she reaches over to set it down. 

Tobin sets her partially full cup down on the chair next to the forgotten computer and looks at Alex. “Are you sure about this?” Alex nods. “Cause we’re both drunk. Maybe we should wait.”

“Why would I have come over in the middle of a snowstorm if it wasn’t to have sex with you?”

“So you’re just horny,” Tobin states, “and I was the easiest for you to seduce.”

Alex shakes her head. “I could have picked a bunch of other people that I wouldn’t have had to get drunk for just to get my courage up or to have to trek through the half a foot of snow for.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and waves her arms out towards the open room. “So go call one of them. No need to put in a lot of effort here when you can so easily get it elsewhere.”

“Tobin, that’s not what I want. I want you.”

“I don’t want to just be used for sex anymore,” Tobin says definitively, still in shock from the quick turn in the conversation. “We did that and it didn’t work out so well, remember? If we go back...I just can’t.”

“I don’t want to use you. You’re still attracted to me, aren’t you? I saw you checking me out earlier and you admitted you still think about us. This doesn’t have to be just about sex. We can get rid of the rules and just do whatever.”

“I don’t want to just do whatever.” Tobin feels completely sober now. “I told you I could make being friends work but not if you’re going to do this. You can’t do this back and forth thing. We’re about to go on break for a month.”

“We only live like an hour apart. We could make it work over break. I could drive to you or you could drive down to me. Once break is over then we figure out a real plan, a better plan, for when school is back on.”

Tobin looks into Alex’s eyes, studying her. “Fine.” Tobin looks over Alex’s head at a spot on the wall. “We can have sex now,” Alex starts to lean over, “but then that’s it.” Alex freezes. “Nothing more. I’ll talk to you in the treatment room or say hi in the dining hall but that’s it. We’re not friends. Get it out of your system or whatever now. We can do it however you want; shower, bed, couch. Whatever. One and done. Or…,” Tobin pauses and Alex holds her b, “you wait and approach this in a more thought out manner after break... without any alcohol.”

“Why can’t we do the sex and talk?”

“Cause I don’t believe you’ll make it till after break without changing your mind or finding a new sex interest.”

“Fine,” Alex sighs and grabs her shirt, pulling it on before crawling off the bed. She walks towards where she put her pants down.

“You don’t have to go right now. It’s really snowing out there. I can sleep in Allie’s bed.”

Alex shakes her head as she pushes Tobin’s shorts down, uncaring about her modesty anymore. “I would just crawl in with you. I was serious about wanting more than sex.” Alex pulls her pants up and walks to the desk. “Have a good break and good luck on your test tomorrow. I guess I’ll see you when we both get back.” Alex grabs her phone, and walks out of the room. Tobin hears her moving around for a bit as she puts on her boots and jacket before the front door opens and closes.

Tobin falls back onto her bed with a groan. She doesn’t get much sleep as she thinks over the events of the night and wonders if she made a mistake.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback for the last chapter. Hope you like the ending!

Alex walks out of the elevator and down the hall. She had seen from Ashlyn’s instagram story that Tobin was back and hanging out with half of the women’s soccer team. She had texted Ashlyn to say she had just gotten in and Ashlyn had invited her over to a little welcome back party. It was torturous but Alex hadn’t texted Tobin all of break even though she wanted to. She stops outside of her teammates’ room and knocks on the door. “Come in.”

Alex opens the door and walks the few steps from the entryway to the kitchen-living area. “Alex,” Ashlyn says happily, raising her arms up. The two hug and Alex looks over her shoulder at the occupants in the living room. There are a few of her teammates along with Tobin and her roommates. Ashlyn pulls away. “Was Syd back yet?”

“No,” Alex refocuses on Ashlyn. “She’s getting back tonight.”

“You want a drink?” Ashlyn offers, pointing to the counter.

Alex looks over at the many opened bottles and shakes her head. “I’m good for now. Thanks.” Ali and Megan then jump onto her back and hug her tightly. Alex laughs and just waits for them to release her since her arms are pinned to her sides. They eventually release her and they pull her towards the couch. Alex nods at Tobin and everyone, “Hey.” They all return her greeting with a smile. Everyone except for Tobin and Allie.

Tobin replies with an unreadable expression. Alex then shifts her focus to Allie who eyes her up and down and glares at her for a second before turning to Tobin and saying something softly. Tobin shakes her head and says something as equally silent back.

Ali regains Alex’s attention by asking her about her break and she turns toward the senior. Megan pokes Alex in the stomach a few minutes later. “How was the ball drop? You looked freezing.”

“I was so cold but it was fun. Not sure I’d do it again but it was fun.”

“You kiss anyone when it dropped?” Megan asks, unaware of the Tobin sized elephant in the room. Alex glances and notices Ali, Tobin, Allie, and Ashlyn are all tuned in to their conversation. Ali and Ashlyn are looking at her while Tobin and Allie are looking at each other but neither are talking. “Someone try to steal a kiss?”

“Nope.” Alex shakes her head. “No action for me.”

“Celibate over break?” Megan says shocked.

“Just like you,” Ashlyn jokes, pushing Megan’s shoulder.

“Not cool. You know I live in like the straightest town ever. And if there are any in the closet, they have like ten locks.”

The two start arguing and Alex turns back to the group. She catches Tobin looking at her for a moment before quickly turning away. Alex leans back into her seat and lets the conversations around her fill her ears and try to distract her for the time being.

Two hours later, Alex stares pointedly at Tobin and waits to get her attention. Once Tobin looks over, she stands up and motions with her head before excusing herself. She leaves the room and quietly slips out the front door. She walks towards the elevator a few doors down and leans against the wall. 

Less than five minutes later, Tobin opens the door and steps into the hallway. Alex pushes the call button as Tobin walks towards her with her hands shoved into the pockets of her shorts. “Hey,” she says.

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk. You said we could talk after break.” The elevator arrives and Alex motions for Tobin to get on. Alex presses Tobin’s floor and they ride up silently. Tobin reaches into her pocket for her keys that she luckily has and waits for the doors to open. Tobin steps out first and leads the way to her room. 

Once she pushes open the door to her apartment she heads straight for the living space instead of her bedroom as Alex had expected. She sits down on the couch and looks up towards Alex. Alex sits on the other end of the same couch. She pulls one leg up and turns to Tobin. 

Without hesitation she starts speaking. “I still want to be with you.”

Tobin nods but her face gives nothing away. “Okay.”

“I didn’t drink at all at Ash’s.”

“I know.” 

Alex watches Tobin, confused by the lack of any type of emotion Tobin is showing. She pulls her knee closer to her chest. “Did you… change your mind or something?”

Tobin picks at something on her leg. “I just don’t know how this is going to work. I feel like we fucked it up by well… fucking.”

“We got along didn’t we. We talked a lot once we stopped having sex. I consider you a friend but I also want more if you do. If not...if you changed your mind or met someone, I guess I’ll have to deal with that.”

“Stay here,” Tobin instructs. She stands up and walks to her room. It takes her a minute to find what she’s looking for but she comes back out, holding a sheet in her hand. “You had rules last time. This time I do.”

Alex looks at Tobin confused but holds out her hand for the paper.

Alex looks up and holds out her hand. “Do you have a pen?”

“Why?”

“I need to edit it.” 

Tobin turns to pick up a blue pen off of the table and tosses it to Alex. Alex looks down at the paper, tapping the pen for a second before putting it against the wall and she starts under Tobin’s last line.

She reads the list over again and adds a quick note.

Alex finishes and looks it over before she hands Tobin the list and the pen. “How does that look?”

Tobin reads then walks to the table, she glances at Alex for a second then looks down and smiles as she signs her name. Alex stands up and takes the pen from Tobin, signing her name next to it. She drops the pen then grabs Tobin’s face. Tobin backs up as Alex continues pushing into her, both leading the way to her bedroom. Soon Tobin has Alex backed into the bed. While trying to keep their lips connected, they both also try to pull each other’s clothes off as quickly as possible.

Not long after, the two are laying next to each other on top of Tobin’s covers. Tobin’s fingers are pushed deep into Alex while Alex breathlessly sucks on Tobin’s nipple. Alex starts moaning as Tobin’s fingers get her more and more worked up. 

“Fuck,” Alex groans when Tobin curls her fingers. Alex rolls onto her back, “I want your tongue.” Tobin grins and slides down Alex’s body. Alex’s hands hold the back of Tobin’s head. She grinds her center against Tobin’s face as she has done many times before. “Mmm, ye-es,” Alex moans, her voice hitching. Tobin curls her fingers again, knowing just where to hit from their many previous encounters. 

An hour later, Tobin looks at Alex who is resting her head on her shoulder. Both of their chests are heaving as they lay tangled in one another. “Our first allowed cuddle session,” Alex smiles. 

“We definitely had a few illegal cuddle sessions.” Tobin thinks back “So many in fact.”

Alex rubs Tobin’s stomach. “You’re a good cuddler.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m good at.”

Alex’s hand drops lower, brushing between Tobin’s legs before coming back to rest over her heart. “Trust me babe. I know you are good at many, many things. You were showing off a little.”

“I had to make up for all the lost time. Remind you what you were missing.”

“Oh trust me, I remember very well what your skills are.” Alex rubs over Tobin’s nipple. “Also, what you like.” Alex tilts her head up while still massaging her chest and the two start kissing again. Tobin eventually pulls away, needing a drink. She gets up, still naked, and walks out the door. She grabs a cup and fills it in the sink. As she takes a sip she notices the list is now pinned to the fridge. Underneath their signed names, a new number has been added. 

Tobin laughs and pulls it from the fridge. She holds it out to Alex as she takes a large sip. Alex looks at her confused. “What?”

Tobin nods at it. “Read it.”

“I did.”

“Read it again.”

Alex takes it and scans down the list, finally noticing the newest number added at the bottom. “Who wrote this?”

Tobin flops onto the bed over Alex’s bare legs. “Allie. I guess she came looking for me. I didn’t hear her though which is weird. She must have been trying to scare me cause normally she’s loud.”

Alex places the list on Tobin’s desk. “Go lock the door.”

Tobin turns to look up at her. “Huh?”

“Go lock the door,” Alex repeats. 

Tobin grins and rolls off the bed to quickly lock the door. She runs back in and jumps up next to Alex, not waiting a second before pressing their lips together and letting their hands wander.

~~-.-~~

“So,” Alex says, looking around at her three suitemates. She fidgets with the band of her watch. “You know how last semester you all thought I was crushing on someone?”

“Yes…” Kelley answers with a grin.

Alex looks down at her hands. “Well I… I was but it wasn’t who you guys thought.”

“I didn’t actually have any idea since you were always so secretive,” Sydney says. “I kinda had expected to like walk in on you or something but it never happened.”

Alex blushes, thinking back to the time Sydney had walked in. “Well you were right that it was an AT student but you were kinda wrong about who.”

Kelley claps her hands together excitedly. 

“Do you guys know Tobin? Junior. She was with football. Friends with Ashlyn.”

“Yeah,” Christen nods. “I had psych with her last semester. She’s nice but I didn’t know that you… were...”

Alex nods. “Well I am and yeah. So I spent a lot of time with her last year and we’re like dating now.”

Kelley tilts her head and looks at Alex with a funny look. Alex nervously looks back at her. “Kel?”

“So you guys were hanging out?” Alex nods. “So was she the one you were with for Halloween?”

Alex blushes, expecting Kelley to be questioning her with a woman or not telling her for so long. “Yeah.”

Sydney looks between Kelley and Alex. “When did you start dating?” she asks.

“Yesterday. I had asked her about it before break but she thought I was rushing things cause of... other things and told me to think about it. I talked to her yesterday and we made it official.”

“Wait I think I worked with her a few times for my hip,” Kelley comments. “She’s like really tan right?”

Alex and Christen nod.

“When do I get to meet her?” Sydney asks.

“She's going to drive us to the party tonight.”

Christen looks at Alex for a second with a raised eyebrow. “Have you ever had sex in her car?”

Alex’s cheeks heat up. “Uh…”

“We’ll take a Lyft,” Kelley announces. “You can meet her there. How bout we do lunch or something with her instead? I’m starving.”

~~-.-~~

Tobin follows Allie into the dining hall. “How have you never met her roommates?”

“You’ve barely met her and you knew about our situation. They have no idea about any of that.”

“What about for AT stuff or a class? There aren’t that many athletes.”

“I mean I’ve seen them around and probably worked with them a few times. I’ve had a class with one of them too but I’ve never actually like met them.”

“You’ll be fine. It’s not like they’re gonna care about anything as long as you treat her well and they don’t have to experience what I did.”

Tobin groans as Allie yet again brings up walking in on them. “You didn’t see anything.” 

“I didn’t need to see anything when I could hear you begging for her to,” she gags, “not stop because you were close.”

Tobin drops her bag onto an empty chair. “How long till you let that go?”

Allie smirks. “It hasn’t even been twenty four hours. It’s gonna be a while.”

~~-.-~~

Alex walks into the party with her suitemates. Her eyes immediately start looking around the room. She sees Tobin talking to two guys football players and smiles. As the other three head towards the alcohol Alex walks towards her girlfriend. She drapes her arms over her shoulder and hugs her from behind. Tobin smiles.

Alex catches the slightly confused look in the two guys eyes. Tobin turns slightly to give her a kiss then says bye to her friends. She leads Alex to the kitchen with an arm around her waist. Alex smiles when she realizes they had been to many parties and had left together but had never enjoyed a party together. Tobin holds out a drink for her.

“Thanks.”

Tobin leans forward so her lips brush Alex’s ear. “You look beautiful.”

The corners of Alex’s lips turn up slightly. “So do you.” Alex takes a sip of her drink and leans into Tobin. They move to the where Sydney and Allie are with Dom and Jose.

An hour later, Tobin has Alex backed into a wall near the bathroom. Tobin pulls back when someone walks behind them.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Alex smiles and nods. “Yeah. Let me just go tell Syd and try and get her to stay with Dom.”

Tobin smiles and pulls out her phone to order a car. She then walks over to where Alex is and wraps her in a hug and kisses her neck. She eventually gets a message from the driver that he’s arrived and she pulls her away. “Later guys.”

Once they arrive back at campus, Alex slides her fingers betweens Tobin’s and swings their hands between them as they head to the soccer player’s room. “I liked tonight,” Alex states. “I liked not having to sneak out to meet you. Seeing you interact with your friends.”

“My friends?”

Alex squeezes Tobin’s hand. “You’re cute and funny. I like seeing it outside the bedroom.” She flashes her id card as the walk into the building. “I like you a lot.”

Tobin blushes. “I like you too.”

Alex shrugs. “Eh, even if you didn’t you would in an hour.”

Tobin chuckles. “And why is that?”

“Well,” Alex turns to Tobin and leans to her ear. “First, I’m going to sit you in my chair and tie your hands to the back.” She runs a finger down Tobin’s chest. “Then, I’m going to strip for you… slowly.” Alex pulls back and walks down the hall. 

Tobin jogs to catch up. “Then what?” Alex keeps grinning until they get to her door and she pushes it open. She waits until Tobin is inside before closing and locking the door while Tobin checks the bathroom door. 

Alex pulls out her desk chair and points to it. “Sit.” Tobin quickly sheds her winter jacket and tosses it on the desk as she sits down. Alex opens her desk drawer and pulls out restraints Tobin had never seen before. She looks at them confused. “I got these over break since I know how much you liked it.” She steps behind Tobin and quickly attaches the restraints to the slats on the back of the chair then the other ends around Tobin’s wrists.

Tobin squirms slightly, turning as much as possible to watch Alex. Alex stands up and Tobin tilts her head back to look up at her. Alex leans down and kisses her, sliding her hands down Tobin’s front. 

Alex smirks when Tobin whimpers as she straightens back up. Alex walks to stand in front of her. She kicks off her shoes then slowly takes off the rest of her clothes, taunting Toibn with each article of clothing.

Tobin squirms as Alex stands in front of her naked. “Come on.” 

Alex kneels down in front of Tobin. “What do you want, baby?” Tobin lifts her hips towards Alex. Alex reaches forward and unbuttons Tobin’s jeans. “Is this what you want?”

“You suck.”

“You love it.” Alex straddles Tobin and turns her chin up to kiss her. Tobin pushes her hips up into Alex, knowing the more worked up she can get Alex, the quicker she’ll get what she wants. Alex dips her hand into Tobin’s pants, rubbing her over her underwear. Tobin moans. “Already wet for me.” 

“I’ve been thinking about this since we were making out. I’m still not used to just kissing you. They’ve done experiments on things like this. I mean it was with food but still.”

Alex laughs. “Are you comparing yourself to Pavlov’s dog?”

Tobin gets a hungry look on her face and pulls on the restraints. “Bells ringing.”

Alex leans down and kisses her while still lightly toying with Tobin over her underwear. “I wonder how long you can go without me actually touching you.”

Tobin twitches. “Oh come on. Don’t do that to me. You gotta give me a little something. Come on.”

Alex grins and slides off of Tobin’s lap. She kneels in front of her and hooks her fingers through the top of Tobin’s pants. She slowly pulls them down and off. Alex reaches up, dipping her fingers under Tobin’s shirt to feel the warm skin. “What do you want from me baby?” She kisses Tobin knee and Tobin’s legs instantly open. Alex keeps kissing up her leg slowly. “You like this baby?”

Tobin nods and slides down in the chair to move closer to Alex’s mouth. “Please Alex.” Alex kisses Tobin over her underwear. “Fuck,” Tobin grumbles trying to get closer.

Alex continues to lightly kiss Tobin, torturing her more and more. After what feels like forever to Tobin, Alex leans back. She quickly yanks tobin’s underwear off but instead of tilting her head down as Tobin expected she stands up and straddles her again. 

With one hand, Alex grips Tobin’s shoulder and with the other she reaches down to find her own own clit. “I’m pretty wet too,” she breathes as she moves her fingers. 

Tobin glances down as she starts to breath heavier. Unable to reach out with her hands, she leans forward and starts kissing Alex shoulder. Alex slides her hand up behind Tobin’s head and leans back. Tobin dips her head to start kissing and sucking on Alex’s chest. It doesn’t take Alex long before she’s breathing quickly. 

Tobin pulls back when she can tell Alex is close. “You’re so hot.” She kisses Alex’s jaw while continuing to talk to her. “Fuck. I want to taste you.” Alex grins and drops her hand from Tobin’s head and puts it between her legs. She replaces one hand with the other and brings her other one up. She places one of her very wet fingers against Tobin’s lips. Tobin watches Alex’s eyes as she sucks it in and swirls her tongue around it. 

Alex bites her lip to keep her moan in. “I’m close.”

“Come for me,” Tobin says after she releases Alex’s finger. She glances down at the hand between Alex’s legs. “This is so fucking hot.” She pulls on the restraints, loving and hating the fabric holding her hands in place. Alex’s moans become louder and she turns Tobin’s head so she can moan into her mouth. 

Once Alex finishes getting herself off, she cups Tobin’s cheek. “That was fun.” 

“Yeah.”

“You good staying tied up?” Alex asks as she slides of Tobin and walks back to her desk. “I got something else for us to try out.”

“Okay,” Tobin replies with a shaky breath.

Alex pulls out a pink vibrator, clicking it on and off quickly to make sure it’s charged. She steps back over to Tobin and kneels in front of her. She runs her finger through Tobin’s folds, slightly shocked at how wet her girlfriend is. 

“Damn baby. You’re so ready for me...” Alex licks her lips, causing Tobin to squirm. “But I’m not going to go down there just yet.”

Tobin whimpers. “Please.”

“I’m not going there with my tongue but this should work just fine.” Alex waves the toy around then clicks it on. She moves it to Tobin’s clit, eliciting a moan from Tobin. Alex watches Tobin thrust her hips forward to increase the contact. She also pulls on the restraints. Alex increases the intensity and Tobin’s head falls back in ecstasy. Alex grins and pulls the toy away, causing Tobin to whimper in anguish.

Alex pushes Tobin back fully on the chair and then turns and sits on her lap so her back is against Tobin’s front. She leans back against Tobin and spreads both of their legs. Alex places the head of the still vibrating toy against her own cit. She moans softly at the feeling but loves even more the feeling of Tobin squirming underneath her.

Tobin sinks her teeth into Alex’s shoulder as Alex continues to torture her. Alex does this for a minute, knowing if she keeps going she’ll get herself off again. She lowers the toy and Tobin moans loudly when it surprisingly gets to her clit. Soon Tobin is crumbling and Alex increases the intensity again.

Once the string of profanities has stopped tumbling out of Tobin’s mouth Alex kisses her and reaches behind her to release her hands. Tobin quickly grabs Alex and moves her to the bed. She molds their lips together while touching Alex all over as she had wanted to while restrained.

~~-.-~~

Tobin wakes up with a loose arm over her torso. She smiles and slithers so her back is pressed against Alex’s front. Alex moans softly, and she kisses Tobin’s hair. “Mornin’.”

Tobin rolls over sleepily smiles. “Hi.”

Alex tilts her head to kiss Tobin quickly. “I like this.”

Tobin grins. “This is much different from the last time.”

Alex’s eyebrows come together. “Wha-… oh right.” She grins and kisses Tobin again. “Similar start though. You couldn’t touch me and I got off on top of you.”

“You really did break a lot of those rules.”

Alex pulls back. “No I didn’t.”

Tobin rolls back over and leans out of bed to try and reach her pants. She pulls the phone from the pocket and after a moment of searching through her photos she finds their original list. She rolls onto her back and Alex rests her head on her shoulder to look up at the screen as well

“Let’s see. Okay we didn’t go on any dates. We totally cuddled though.” Alex nods, able to recall at least a handful of times right off the bat. “Don’t think we had pet names?” 

“You tried but I shut that down pretty quick.”

“Yeah. Okay four, we totally fought.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, “cause you broke a few other rules.”

“Fair. Okay so maybe we both broke a ton of these rules but I liked you from the beginning and you were the one that wanted the rules. I would have preferred to just take you on a date from the beginning.”

Alex smiles and turns to look up her girlfriend. “We’ll go on plenty of dates from now on.”

Tobin sets her phone down and moves so she’s hovering over Alex. “Oh really?”

“I’ll take you out next weekend.”

“You’re breaking so many rules.” Tobin moves down to kiss Alex’s jaw.

Alex lets Tobin kiss her for a few seconds before asking, “What rules would that?”

“Just the old ones,” she replies between kisses.

“Well we can throw the old ones out because the new ones are so much better.” 

Tobin nods and starts kissing her way down Alex’s body, disappearing under the covers. Alex sits up so Tobin has more room once she’s between the soccer player’s legs. Tobin wastes no time as she pushes her tongue out against Alex’s clit. Alex holds Tobin’s head in place over the comforter. Her toes curl into the sheets. 

Alex is getting close and her hands fall from Tobin’s head. Tobin pulls back much to Alex’s displeasure. Alex reaches for the bulge in the blanket that is Tobin’s head but drops her hands when she hears the noise of the vibrator.

“Did you have that when you went down there?” Alex asks.

“Nope.” Tobin pops the ‘p’. “It was in bed with us all night.” She moves it to Alex’s clit and Alex moans out, softly at first but they get louder when Tobin pushes two fingers into her. 

Tobin sits up when there’s a few loud bangs on the wall next to Alex’s bed followed by Christen painfully shouting at them. “Could you guys stop having sex so loudly? It’s hurting my hangover.”

The two start laughing and Tobin collapses onto Alex’s chest. The vibrator turns off and Tobin emerges from the covers. “What about quiet shower sex instead?”

Alex smiles and nods. “I have a toy for that too.”

“How many toys did you get?”

“Well this semester was going one of two ways. Either we get together and would use the toys together or we don’t get together and I need something to get me off cause I don’t really want to be with anyone else right now.”

Tobin smiles. “Fair points. I’ll give that to you. I’ll go turn on the water. You grab whatever you want to play with.” Tobin rolls out of bed and nakedly walks to the bathroom with Alex watching her. Alex rests for a moment before getting up to grab the new toy from her drawer. She can hear Tobin talking to herself when Tobin’s head pops back around the corner. “Kelley’s in the bathroom right now. She says she needs to shower and can’t wait for us to have sex. She has an interview.” 

Alex’s head drops. “Wanna go get breakfast at the diner instead?” 

Tobin grins and nods. “You taking me on a date?”

“Sure. Why not?” Alex starts looking for clothes. “Then maybe we come back and have shower sex.”

~~-.-~~

Alex leans her head against Tobin’s shoulder as the lights in the theater dim. Tobin reaches over for the popcorn situated in Alex’s lap. The movie starts and they watch in silence. Alex eventually puts the popcorn between them and starts to slowly chew on her twizzlers.

Halfway through the movie, Tobin glances around to confirm no one was in the theater with them. She grabs the popcorn and places it on the ground. She leans back in her seat, lifting one leg up to the space between the seats in front of her. Tobin looks at Alex who is completely enthralled with the boring movie in front of them. 

Tobin grabs Alex’s hand and Alex smiles for a second and peeks over at Tobin before refocusing on the movie. Tobin lifts the waistband of her sweatpants and slides Alex’s hand inside.

Alex pulls her hand back and looks at Tobin, silently questioning her. 

“No one else is here,” Tobin says at a normal volume.

Alex looks around the room, noticing for the first time that Sunday morning doesn’t bring a large crowd for a movie that’s been out for over a month. “I’m watching this.”

Tobin shrugs. “You can watch but you could also…” Tobin glances down at her crotch.

Alex pats Tobin’s thigh. “Maybe later babe.”

Tobin pouts but picks up the popcorn and resumes munching.

~~-.-~~

Tobin trudges back into her room after a long warm shower collapses on the bed naked. She groans when her phone rings but she rolls over and pulls it off of her desk. She perks up slightly as she answers it. “Hey babe.”

“Hi. How was… the practice slash game.”

“Games. Both sucked cause it’s pouring and like fifty and you’re down in Florida enjoying spring break in the sun without me.”

“Sorry,” Alex offers. “If it helps I’m going to have a great tan when I get back, hardly any tan lines either.”

“You think I’m happy that you’re not going to have tan lines cause doesn’t that mean you are tanning everything for all the world to see.”

“Not everything and we have a private patio space so no one besides the team can see me and that’s nothing new.”

“Fine.” 

The two are silent for a few moments and Tobin can hear Alex’s teammates in the background. “How’s Jaime?” Alex asks, trying to be coy.

Tobin sees right through Alex’s question and decides to mess with her. “She’s fine. We huddled for warmth in the back of the gator.” Alex doesn’t respond and Tobin can picture her clenching her fist, gritting her teeth, and probably imagining some pretty horrible things happening to the other student athletic trainer assigned to the high school Tobin is at. “I’m kidding, babe. We got some hot chocolates and watched a girls lax game which was miserable for so many reasons. My kit is soaked cause I one of them got a muscle cramp so I had to go out. That was probably the worst part. I just spent thirty minutes in a warm shower and I wasn’t thinking about what I did with her in there.”

“But why do you insist on messing with me? That’s against the rules. You can’t try to make me jealous like this.”

“Babe, you’ve been jealous since I followed her back on Instagram two months ago. If anything you’re the one breaking the rules by continuing to be jealous. You know nothing is going to happen.”

“I know. I just can’t help it. She wants you and I want to run her over in the gator.”

“You’ve never even met her. She doesn’t want me,” Tobin argues.

“I don’t have to. I can just tell.”

“I really think you’re wrong.” Tobin is in fact positive she’s wrong considering Jaime has a boyfriend that they’ve talked extensively about. Tobin hasn’t been able to bring herself to tell Alex just yet. Well she did tell Alex but Alex has seemed to forget about it. Whenever Alex gets super jealous she becomes almost primal and Tobin is more than willing to let Alex stake her claim. 

Tobin knows she might be breaking their rules slightly but she also knows that rules are meant to be broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite scene(s)?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> Also if there's any major editing mess ups let me know. I started adding things here and there and might have forgotten to fill in all the blanks.


End file.
